The Order of Deceit
by LovinLovegood1
Summary: A love that will live forever should never be broken. DHr.
1. Voices Across The Shelf

**The Order of Deceit**

Summery-When Hermione comes across a very big secret in the library, she gets kidnapped by the holder of the secret. But what happens when things get complicated, and love gets tied into things? (PreHBP!)

Disclaimer-God knows that this is the most retarded part of a fanfiction! Seriously! Which idiot would think that I'm J.K. Rowling? Yes, I know that I'm a great writer and all (thank-you, thank-you, my loyal fans), but I'M NOT J.K.ROWLING! 

Author's Note-Sorry if this story is VERY cliché! I'm trying to make it unique and NOT cliché, but if at times it gets too fake or forced or mushy or (like I never said this one before) cliché, just review me and I'll change it. Now without further ado…

CHAPTER ONE-VOICES ACROSS THE SHELF 

Things get really crazy when you are having a bad day, and then things don't get better, but get worse. No, scratch that. _Things_ don't get crazy. I get crazy. I get very crazy. Of course, I can't let anyone see that, because people will the think that I am losing it. They already think that I've gone insane with all of the work, so I don't want to give them reason to REALLY put me away. I just have to wait until I get into my dormitory, and then scream my head off in my pillow. Usually that seems to get things better.

But the definite worst day of my life is where my story starts. You know how they say "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Well not only did I wake up on the wrong side, but I also woke up on the floor. Me being a heavy sleeper, I didn't notice myself falling out last night.

I got up to the bathroom with my toothbrush and my beloved toothpaste and brushed my teeth (and not to mention flossed and did a Fluoride Rinse). With my parents being dentists, my morning routine has dental care developed somehow in there. My mouth-rinsing water was hot water, which is extremely nasty to drink.

When it came to getting dressed, I couldn't find my tie. I spent a valuable ten minutes looking for it, which is strange, because I'm usually (which means always until now) VERY neat and organized. I grabbed my bag (which I double-checked to have my stuff in it) and ran out to the Great Hall as fast as I could. This great day was only going to get better. Cue sarcasm.

Getting to Breakfast was hell. Harry and Ron were no-where to be found at the Gryffindore table, so I just plopped my self next to Neville. He was nice, and even though not my first choice as a person to sit with, I would sit with him any day of the week. I poured myself a glass of Pumpkin Juice, and put a pancake on my plate. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I should always try to start the day of on a good note and a full stomach. And since the whole good note thing was definitely down the drain, I really wanted a REALLY full stomach to make up for it.

There's a very big problem with sitting with Neville Longbottom at meal times (or class, or anything else really). He's a klutz. I'm just sitting there, and boom! There went my glass. I had Pumpkin Juice all over me, and now I was all disgusting and sticky. He looked very sad, so I couldn't really say much. I wasn't Ferret or anything. I wouldn't explode or throw a fit, but I was pretty upset. So I did a simple cleaning spell, and all was good. But that still didn't solve where Harry or Ron was. It wasn't as if something happened with Voldemort, or they would have told me. Sleeping, I figured…

FLASH TO BOYS DORM……..

Ahh, what a picturesque setting. You see a sleeping Harry, pillow over his head, and a loudly snoring Ron, drool slightly dripping from his mouth. The pillow was probably over Harry's head to block out the sound, but to no avail. Many a brave soldier have died trying to stop Ron's snoring. It was something that could never be changed. Pity his future wife.

BACK TO HERMIONE… THIS INTERUPTION IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME. (I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS FANFICTION, DUMB-BUTT!)

I hurried myself to Harry and Ron's dorm-room to wake them up. I couldn't possibly let them be late for classes. Especially Snape. That's what we had first that day!

I went first to Harry. I would need help with Ron. That's not something that you should attempt alone! All I had to do with Harry was shake him a bit and yell "SNAPE'S CLASS IN TEN MINUTES" into his ear. He was up in a second. "We need to wake Ron up," I told Harry, pointing to the "sleeping" figure on the nearby bed.

"Oh right! You get left, I get right?" instructed Harry, apparently trying to rush. If I were him, though, I would go MUCH faster than that. This is a tardy to SNAPE we're talking about. A regular tardy was bad enough, but SNAPE!

At the count of three, I pulled Ron's left arm, while Harry pulled his right. Still, nothing happened. Harry yelled in his ear. I took away his blanket. Harry took away his pillow. Still nothing. I got a plan. I grabbed my wand, and pointed it at him, yelling "Enervate!" He was up in a second. "Whatcha do that for?" he moaned.

"We have Snape's class in 4 minutes," I said, looking at my watch.

"Why didn't you guys try to wake me? Snape's going to go ballistic! I DIDN'T GET MY BREAKFAST!"

"If you guys hurry up, you'll get breakfast. I took four muffins- two blueberry two corn-for you guys. I'll give it to you in class when Snape isn't looking," I said, getting out of there so that I didn't have to see them change. It's like watching one of your brothers getting dressed or something. I shuddered at the thought. It was very nasty.

Harry ran out of there fully dressed about 2 minutes later, with Ron following closely behind. We ran as fast as we could to the dungeons, but as my luck would have it, we were still about 5 minutes late. And obviously Snape got VERY unhappy. We were given a Saturday detention and 20 points deducted. It didn't help that we were Gryffindores. It may have helped if we were Slytherin, but Snape hates Gryffindores.

In Potions, it only got worse as the lesson went on. I was paired up with Crabbe (a.k.a. Thick-Head One), and I told him not to touch anything. Of course, he had to be an idiot and touch SOMETHING, so he wound up _almost_ ruining the potion. I was quick enough to save it, but barely. I only got second in the class, and I have two things to blame on it. Crabbe and my luck. My luck got me Crabbe, so My Luck is mostly at fault.

The next two classes were all right, so I figured that my bad day was starting to grow old. Little did I know how wrong I was. Lunch changed my mind about my luck changing. Ron and Harry wouldn't stop talking about Quidditch. Usually I don't have a big problem with Quidditch, but I really wasn't in the mood. So I told them calmly and nicely to change the subject or eat or actually chew. Ron told me to stuff it.

The problem with Ron telling me to stuff it is simple. That's something that you say to Malfoy- **not** your best friends. I flashed Ron a death-glare. "Excuse me, Ronald?"

"Hermione, we don't have to be quiet because you say so! So, like I said before, stuff it."

Harry sunk in his seat, and pretended that he wasn't there. He knew that Ron was the one who should stuff it, but he didn't bother talking. He knew from experience to leave them be, as things often solve themselves. Not all things, but friendship things. Rule number one: don't interfere. You always come out looking like the dick-head.

"I'm going to the library. Get me when Ron here grows a brain or a life or both. Preferably both," I told them, making my way to the library. I had work to do anyways, and I wanted to get a head start, namely a certain Potions assignment that had to be two feet long. It's better done early than late.

I sat down at my usual table, and got out my Potion's book, some parchment, a quill and some ink, and got cracking on my Potions homework. I was working for about a minute when I heard voices coming from somewhere. I figured that they were behind the bookshelf, so I got up to tell them to be quiet, when I noticed that it was Malfoy talking. Spying on the Ferret seemed like a good idea, so I listened to what he was saying carefully.

"You want me to spy on them? I wanted in on this for revenge, but isn't spying

little bit dangerous? If they find out then I'm as good as dead. And why can't the others know about this? I'm as much in it as the others. What does it matter if they know? Do you think that they would give it to the other side? And why do I need help, especially from, well, **her**? I can do this on my own!"

I had no idea who the ferret was talking to, and I didn't want to stay to find out. Malfoy had obviously joined the death-eaters. They wanted him to spy on something or someone. I needed to find Dumbledore right away. I quietly packed up my stuff and got out of there as quick as possible. But I apparently wasn't quiet enough…


	2. PEOPLENAP

The Order of Deceit 

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, I am J.K. Rowling. I hate fanfiction, and this is why I never write it. YEAH RIGHT!

**Author's Note:** SECOND CHAPTER! This one's good, people.

Chapter Two-PeopleNap 

If I had been quieter or quicker I wouldn't have been caught. Sadly I was neither as quick nor quiet as I would have thought to be.

As I turned the corridor, I looked over my shoulder to check if the coast was clear. Apparently Malfoy had been much quieter than me, because he was right behind me. "Why the hell why were you spying on me? Do you think that you're so much better than me, and that you need to know everything about _my_ life? Because that's what it looks like! You look like a sneaky little twit."

"I…I'm sorry. I just overheard something accidentally." It killed me to apologize to Malfoy, but seeing as he was now a Death Eater, he would kill me in an instant. I value my life.

"Mudblood, sorry isn't going to cut it. No one can know of what you just heard me say."

"I promise that I won't tell anyone." My bad. I lied.

"Now see, Granger, I just don't believe that. Nor can I let you just go and tell all of your little shit friends my personal life. Stupefy!"

The next thing that I remember is waking up in a soft bed, someplace that definitely wasn't Hogwarts."

12345678901234567890

"Had a nice sleep, Granger?" asked Malfoy. He sat in a chair across from where I was. I looked around my surroundings. It was beautifully decorated in shades of gold and and deep green. He bed was amazingly comfortable, with soft, plush coverlets in various shades of gold and deep greens. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"How am I at Malfoy Manor? Won't your parents mind that _I'm_ here?" she said, realizing that this was probably under Voldemort's command. A trap probably for Harry. "Never mind that."

"You're right, though, Granger. You're not supposed to be here. But you see, this isn't _really_ Malfoy Manor. This is a secret place. The place where you will be for the next, oh say, the next few months until I decide to let you go."

A.N.- Sorry for the super-short chapter. I wanted a nice, dramatic ending. And put it this way. It's quicker until the next chapter. YIPEE! (I never said that. That never happened.)


	3. Manor Caves

The Order of Deceit 

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah. I'm not J.K.Rowling. Blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Here's a nice long one for you guys. I dedicate this to Draco Malfoy. YUMMY! (lol) Please R&R!

_**Chapter Three-Manor Caves**_

When something bad happens, you're saying "Oh shit!" When something bad happens after bad things happen, you're saying "Oh shit! Why me?" When you just find out that you've been kidnapped, it's a very different thing entirely.

"Malfoy! What's going! Tell the truth. Be straightforward! Is this another trap of Voldemort's to get Harry to come and rescue me? Are you going to kill me?" I rambled. That was completely permissible, as I had just been kidnapped.

Malfoy just laughed. He laughed! "What's so funny about my questions?" I asked angrily. He just continued laughing.

"Oh that's funny! You thought that I was a Death-Eater! Wow! That's rich! You just get thicker and thicker by the minute, Granger."

"Wait a second? If you're not a Death-Eater, then what were you talking about in the library? You're lying to me and I know it! What about all of that spying talk? If aren't a death-eater then what are you? Who were you talking to? And don't lie this time."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. I wasn't lying. And you aren't ready to hear the truth yet. You can't know who that was or what it was about…yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'? When will you tell me? Why will you tell me? When will I be ready? How will I be ready? What I here for if it's not to be a trap for Harry? What do you want with me?"

"Were you even listening to what I said before? Do you think for even a second that I would just let you go and tell the world what you just heard? And the other reason will apply, well, later. I don't want anything with you."

"Why am I not ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know bloody well what I mean, Malfoy! Why am I not ready to know yet?"

"Do you really want to know everything?"

"Yes!"

"Well that sucks for you, doesn't it? Because under no circumstance will I tell you now. For one thing, you won't believe me. For another thing, you will laugh at me, because you won't believe me. For another thing, I can't go baring my secrets out to someone I barely know and barely like, no offence Granger. In time, you will know. We _do_ have a glorious few months together."

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. If you won't tell me anything about what you were talking about in the library, will you at least tell me exactly where I am?"

"Only a small part. If I tell you the whole thing, it will definitely make it easier for you to figure it out, Granger."

"Oh, and here's another thing. Why are you being so bloody nice to me, by your standards? Is it something that kidnappers usually do, because you see, I'm not too used to getting kidnapped and being taken to someplace somewhere."

"One question at a time. Firstly, would you rather that I was an arse to you? And besides, the person in charge wouldn't like it."

"I knew it! You're taking orders from somebody!"

"No shit, Granger. And for the other question, there are these secret caves from hundreds of years ago that were forgotten in Malfoy Manor. I came across them in my childhood, and it was my little secret. I slowly and secretly made these caves into rooms and furnished them. No-one knows that they exist except for me and-someone else."

"The person giving the orders?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. How do you get food here, out of curiousity?"

"A small but adequate kitchen. I also have a house-elf that only takes orders from me, so that my father doesn't find out about this place. If he does, I would be in a _lot_ of trouble, in so many different ways."

"A house-elf?" said Hermione angrily.

"Shut it, Granger. I don't want to get lectured on your nonsense now. If you need anything, just call for Bitsy. I will be in the other room. Dinner will be in the kitchen. Bitsy will show you the way."

"How will I get my clothes?"

"That's a good question. We'll figure it out at dinner. Until then, Granger. Until then."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Have you see Hermione?" asked Harry. "She wasn't in Transfig! I wonder what happened to her."

"Malfoy wasn't there either. And when she left the Great Hall to get to the library, he left too. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well I don't know what you're thinking, but I think that we really need to go to Dumbledore. This could be something big."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

" Professor Dumbledore! There's something terribly wrong. Hermione hasn't been in her last class, and that isn't like her at all. We have also noticed that Malfoy wasn't there either. I think that something isn't right." Said Harry, running into Dumbledore's office.

"Don't worry about Hermione. I know where she is. She's perfectly safe, and will come back when the time is right."

"But Professor!" exclaimed Ron.

"I think that you should be on the way to your next class. Your teacher won't be happy that you're late to class, especially if it's already happened once today," said Dumbledore, giving them a wink.

The two boys walked out of the Headmaster's office, still wanting to know where their best friend was. For Ron she was a little something more. He was in love with her.

BACK TO MALFOY MANOR CAVE THINGIES……….

"Bitsy, this chicken is amazing," said Hermione with a smile, complementing the house-elf.

"Thank-you miss," said the servant quietly, lowering her head.

Draco was giving Hermione a strange look. It was somewhere between trying to figure out what she was about and thinking about why she was so nice to creatures that were so obviously lower than him and her.

"To answer your question, Draco, they _are_ people too," she said, answering his question without him answering.

"How did you-"

"I had a feeling that you would ask that. Plus the look on your face really gave it away," interrupted Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. Dumbledore may have made him be nice to her, but that's till didn't change the fact that he thought that Hermione was really full of shit. She didn't notice that:

a) they seemed to like being servants.

b) they were slave-creatures.

c) she sounded like an idiot.

Her house-elf talk annoyed everyone, in every house. Her friends didn't even put up with it! He knew this, because he knew everything. He's Draco Malfoy! He could be a fly on a wall if he wanted to be. (A.N. No, not a _real_ fly. He is _not_ an animanigus!)

"Now about my clothes…"

"Any ideas on how to get them from Hogwarts to here?" asked Draco. This niceness stuff was killing him.

"Ummm, how about letting me leave here and go back!"

"Nice try, but no. Any _other_ ideas?"  
"No. None come to mind. I'm completely blank."

"Got that. I can get Bitsy in there, but your roommates can't be in there. During classes then. Which trunk is yours?"

"The one with Hermione on it," replied Hermione with a "duh" look on her face and tone of voice.

"Bitsy! Go to Hogwarts. You have to be in Hermione's dormitory. Get her trunk. t says Hermione on it. Bring it back here. Make sure no one sees you."

"Yes sir!" squeaked Bitsy, disappearing in a flash.

"And now we'll wait."

**A.N.- That was good! Or not? Whatever you want. PLEASE REVIEW! If anything is confusing, just tell me and I'll explain it. Or fix it. Like I said before, whatever you want.**


	4. Dear Diary

The Order of Deceit 

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR! Don't own HP! This is the last one. And no, future chapters are not by JKR!

(idiots!)

**A.N- Hi! I forgot to add something to the last Author's Note I left. I wanted to apologize for switching off between first person and third person. I know that it's probably VERY annoying, but thanks for-erm-putting up with it, I guess. At least you get this far! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Four-DEAR DIARY 

There's no need for a witty or smart first sentence, because there's no cool or nice way of saying this. I got my trunk. That was plain and simple. There's no way to flourish getting a trunk. But there's was something _in_ the trunk that was important, and I needed it if I was going to be there for who-knows-how-long. My diary:

**HERMIONE'S DIARY……..**

Dear Diary,

You won't believe anything that I'm about to write in here. This is by far the strangest entry yet. I got kidnapped. By Malfoy. And he's being nice! Things just keep getting weirder. I'm not here as prisoner. For some reason, it feels like I'm a guest or something. So here's what happened:

I heard two people talking in the library today while I was trying to start my Potions homework. Ron was being an arse at lunch, so I just got up and went to the library. It's as simple as that. As I was writing, I heard Malfoy talking to someone. I still don't know who that person is. He was talking about being a spy and keeping secrets from the "others", whomever the "others" may be. He was also talking about getting help from a girl. I realized that I would be in major trouble if I stayed, so I quickly hightailed it out of there. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough though, because he heard me.

When I thought that the coast was clear, I turned around and stop running, but there he was. He was right behind me. He told me how no one could know about what we had talked about, and that he couldn't let me tell any of my friends. So he stunned me, and I wound up here. In Malfoy Manor.

I thought that he was working under Voldemort's order, and I still kind of think that he is. But it's just the way that he talked. He was being nice; too nice. He said that it was because the person that he was taking orders from said so. It truly makes no sense at all. He says that I'm not ready to know the truth. Not knowing things annoys me so much, and this is definitely me being kept away from the truth. I feel ignorant.

Well, anyways, things here aren't so bad, aside from the fact that this is Malfoy, although it's so obviously killing him to be nice to me. His pain is my pleasure. I know that that sounds so mean, but it's true. He treated me like garbage for the past, oh say, six years. Of _course_ his pain is my pleasure. I love revenge, especially if he did this upon himself.

Well, I'll write more later. I have to go see if I can use my wand here, and not to escape. I must find out what Malfoy is all about.

Always,

Hermione

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Malfoy? When will I be ready to know the truth? What girl were you talking about?"I asked the next day during breakfast.

"Will you please stop asking me! You will know when I am ready to tell you, because I will tell you when you are ready. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Of course it does, because I'm not an idiot. You may think that I am, but I'm not. I can figure things out on my own."

"Try. Just try, Granger. You can't get everything. You may get _something_, cut most certainly not everything. But perhaps I'll tell you this week, Granger. Stay on your toes. It may just slap you right in the face, Mudblood."

I turned on my heels and turned my back to him, walking away with my head held high. I _will_ know what's going on.


	5. The Things We Accidentally Find

The Order of Deceit 

**A.N- For this chapter, I'm getting help from my friend Marci, a.k.a. PhoenixTamer150! R&R her stories please! SHE ROCKS! (I know that your reading that Marci!) And so here it is………..**

**_CHAPTER FIVE-THE THINGS WE ACCIDENTALLY FIND_**

"I think that Hermione's in trouble, and it has something to do with Malfoy," said Harry.

"But Dumbledore said that she's fine! He knows what he's talking about."

"Why won't he tell us where our _best friend_ is? Do you think that maybe he's trying to cover up the fact that he doesn't know where she is or what she's doing. Hermione isn't really one to play hook. I think that we should go look for her. Remember, Malfoy's missing too! He could have taken her."

"But where should we look?"

"Lets go find Ginny. Then we'll have another talk with Dumbledore."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

I couldn't stand the feeling of not knowing. Not knowing is ignorance, and for anyone who knows me, ignorance is a crime. I'm not much of a criminal, so I do my best to stay on top of things-especially grades. But seeing as I'm not in school homework and essays were not really an option for me, so I was pretty damned ignorant.

Malfoy seemed to me like someone with plenty of skeletons in his closet, so I went exactly there-the closet while he was sleeping. Well not really a closet, but I was pretty close. I went searching in his drawers. There had to be something there that could help me figure out what was going on.

I looked in his top drawer. All I found at first was some Quidditch stuff. Some old robes and a broom polish. That seemed to be about it. But something I know from experience is that there is more to things than meets the eye. So I started to dig underneath the Quidditch things. First I found some very odd pink boxers, which made me laugh. I kept those. I could use them for blackmail later.

Before tossing them aside and continuing my search, I discovered that there was a note attached to them that read:

_**Dear Drakkie-Poo,**_

Happy anniversary! I bought you these as a present. I hope that every time you wear these, you will think of me! 

_**Love Always and Forever In My Heart,**_

_**Your Dearest Pansy**_

I couldn't help but laugh. Pink boxers! What is wrong with that girl? What self-respecting man would wear pink boxers? Well then again this is Malfoy that we're talking about, so he can't be too normal.

I continued on my search for the truth. I found a heart-shaped gold locker with a flower on it. When I opened it up, a love ballad started to play, while a projection of Pansy Parkinson came out. It certainly was no surprise from whom this was from. This girl was really desperate for Malfoy. She had no taste whatsoever apparently. Whatever. Her problem.

It was at that point when Malfoy had decided to wake up. As my luck would have it, the locket was in my hands and the Parkinson-Projection was still floating above my head. I blame the cheesy love song that woke the ferret up. By the way, ferrets tend to smell pretty bad. I could say the same for Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing with my stuff, Granger! What makes you think that you could just go looking in my stuff behind my back while I'm sleeping?" yelled Malfoy angrily, getting out of bed. He slammed the drawer closed, and wretched the frilly, pink, lacy boxers from her hands.

"Get out of my room!" he said, pointing to the door. "And never touch my stuff again!"

"Well now I know what you keep here! So apparently you tried to destroy them, but she protected them with some charms and spells, so you were forced to hide them here. Am I right, Malfoy?"

"Shutup Granger. What the hell do you know?"

"Plenty, apparently. So about those pink boxers…"

"Shutup!" he yelled, pulling her up.

"Fine. I'll pretend that I never saw that. But before I do, I'll just say that you should get to that massive library that I've heard that you have here and look up how to rid yourself of those charms to rid yourself of that atrocity," I said before walking out humming the love ballad to rub it in his face. Little did he know that I kept the love-letter in my pocket for some great blackmail Thank Merlin for the Muggle invention of the copying-machine!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Ginny! Hermione's been missing for a day, and we think that it's Malfoy!"

"You idiots! I knew that for a day already! Wow. Without Hermione you two really _are_ lost!"

"Shut up **_Ginevra_**! Now tell us where she is! She could be in trouble!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well I didn't figure out where she is. If I knew, don't you think that I would have come to you two blundering fools and told you. I've been waiting for you two to figure it out. I wouldn't want to have all of the fun without you two! Dumbledore will tell you anything, Harry. We can probably get some information out of him."

"Yeah well we tried. He told us that she was fine and not to worry. He probably doesn't want us to go looking for her, that's all. But the bottom line is that he won't tell us anything!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well ask again. What would you two dunder-heads do without me, the gorgeous, smart, amazing-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ginny," interrupted Ron. "We need to find Hermione. Don't spend all of our precious time patting yourself on the back!"

"Well if I didn't know any better, Ron, I would say that you have a crush on her," said his sister in a know-it-all way. Harry gave him a funny look.

"Well your insane, Ginny. I couldn't fancy my best friend!"

"That would be so much easier to believe if you weren't blushing," she replied.

123456789012345678901234567890 (other voice in Hermione's head in italics)

I can't believe what I just found in his room! Pink boxers! What is up with that? Now I know why he's always kind of…well…strange around Pansy. She's insane! I find myself pitying **_Malfoy!_** That's really far-fetched! He must really be in bad shape if I find myself feeling bad for him. But anyways, HA! He has a crazy stalker!

_You like him. Don't deny it._

Eww! Malfoy! You really have sick, delusional thoughts. I couldn't like that Ferret!

_Well I **am** you._

No your not. You're the other voice in my head. Oh no, now I'm crazy!

_No your not. You're in love._

You're right. I'm not crazy, but **you** sure are. You're insane! Now get out of my mind now!

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Don't deny your feelings._

You're not my feelings! You're insane. Goodbye!


	6. Search and Find

The Order of Deceit 

**A.N- See bottom.**

CHAPTER SIX- SEARCH AND FIND 

"Professor? We need to know the truth!" said Harry, with Ron and Ginny behind him. But to their surprise, there was no Dumbledore in there. In Dumbledore's office sat a very angry Severus Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing here? He is not at Hogwarts, as he had urgent business to attend to. Professor Dumbeldore is a very important man in the wizardig world, in case you've noticed."

"Well what are _you_ doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I recommend that you show some manners, Weasley. It is none of your business why I am here. All you need to know is that Professor Dumbledore told me to stay here. Now get to your next class!"

"Yes, _Professor_," said Harry.

The three students left the headmaster's office without the answers that they came for. All that they knew was that whatever Dumbledore was trying to keep from them, Snape knew about it too. Now they just had to know what they were keeping from them.

123456789012345678901234567890

I sat in the library, searching through books and texts. I didn't expect to find anything helpful, though. Why would Malfoy keep his personal life in a library? He's not **_that_** stupid!

But then I came across a book that said "Greatest Dark Art Defeats of the Twentieth Century." That is _definitely _not something that Malfoy would have in his personal library. It wasn't even on the schoolbook list. There was something very fishy going on. That much was certain.

123456789012345678901234567890

"They are hiding something from us," said Ron bluntly.

"Wow, Ron! I could have never figured that one out! Without Hermione, I guess that _you're _the new brains of the operation," responded Ginny sardonically.

"Shut-up, Ginny. At least I didn't date Michael Corner."

"Well that's because he's not into guys like you are."

"I am not homosexual! If you were smart, you would be able to think of a better comeback than that!"

"Well apparently it was a good comeback, or it wouldn't have hit a nerve like that!"

"At least my name isn't Ginevra!"

"Okay _Ronald_! You know, Ronald isn't that much better than-"

"Will you two please grow up!" interrupted Harry loudly. "We have more important things to think about than a stupid, petty comment and some comebacks. Hermione's missing, and no one seems to be able to tell us a damn thing about it. Now normally I would have enjoyed you two dunder-heads rip each other's heads off, but right now we have more to think about than that." That last comment was totally true. Harry really does enjoy watch them fight like cats and dogs. It's funny!

"So what do you imply that we do, Mr. Genius?" asked Ginny.

"What? Are you PMSing today, Ginny?" asked Harry as a joke.

Ginny playfully punched him in the shoulder. " Watch it!"

"No you watch it!" responded Harry, punching her lightly back and then tickling her flirtingly.

"Stop it!" said Ginny, giggling.

"No you stop it!"

"No _you_ stop it!"

"No **_you _**stop it!"

Ron was sick of their flirting. It was making him sick. Especially if it was his best friend and his sister. He promised to be 90 supportive of their relationship (and 10 insane), but it just didn't seem right to him. Maybe because it was his best friend and his sister. "How about if you _both_ stop it! Harry's right. We need to find Hermione."

"Ron's right. Harry _is_ right about cutting the crap and finding Hermione," said Ginny.

"Ginny! You're _so_ right about Ron being right about how _I'm_ right."

"Harry, you're right about Ginny being right about me being right about you being right about finding Hermione."

"Okay stop it before you sound like the two Duff sisters."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345667890

"Malfoy?" I started at that afternoon's lunch. The silence was extremely unbearable. Even if said company was Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah?" he said, not looking up from his plate.

"What is going to happen if Harry and Ron start to look for me? You know as well as I do that they will."

"It doesn't matter if they look for you," responded Malfoy, still not looking up.

"Well why doesn't it matter. They're not stupid."

"Yes they are."

"They most definitely know that I'm here. You're not at school; I'm missing. They know where to look."

"They don't know about the caves. Surely you took that into consideration, Miss Know-It-All."

"Well I guess that you're right. Whatever. This place isn't _that_ bad, besides for the fact that you're here."

Two things: One- The feeling is entirely mutual. And two-well thank you. I try to make this place as nice as I can. It's no Malfoy Manor, though."

Well if this place is small to him, I just have to wonder what Malfoy Manor looks like; not that I would ever be able to see it.


	7. Dumbledore's Truth

The Order of Deceit 

**A.N.- See bottom.**

CHAPTER SEVEN-DUMBLEDORE'S TRUTH 

"Malfoy? Explain this!" I exclaimed, barging into Malfoy's room without knocking, holding up a note that read 'today is the day.' "This doesn't look like something you would write."

"Oh Granger. Can't you put one and one together and figure it out? You're _supposed_ to be smart."

"Oh grow up Malfoy and tell me. Is today the day that you're finally going to tell me what this is all about? Like who are you taking orders from?"

"First things first, I take orders from _no one_. I am my own boss-"

"Apparently not," interrupted Hermione, laughing.

He just pretended to not have heard her sardonic comment, and continued what he was saying before. "And secondly, obviously. What did you think? Today was the day that I was going to brink you back? What a laugh! And about that not being my handwriting, you're right. It's not. It's Dumbledore's."

"Dumbledore? Why would he be writing to you?"

"Because Draco here has joined us. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, coming up from nowhere.

123456789012345678901234567890123457890

"Where would Malfoy Manor be?" asked Harry. He, Ron and Ginny were in the library, looking for clues as to where to find Hermione. The last place that she was seen was the library.

"Why?" asked Ginny, not looking up from her Advanced Potions text book, hoping for a sign as to where Hermione was. This was one of the Advanced Potions textbooks of the library, and she had come there to do her Potions homework.

"Well Malfoy's missing too! He would have taken her to the Manor."

"Naw. He's not an idiot. Malfoy knows that that's the first place to look."

"Well maybe he knew that we would think that, so he put her in the most obvious spot in the world, knowing that we would be looking for a complicated place?" suggested Ron. Harry and Ginny looked at him like he was insane.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Professor? What… What are you doing here?"

"I came here to explain everything to you. But perhaps Draco would like to explain his side of the story, am I right Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well after my father was sent to Azkaban, I felt like I was on a road to nowhere. I knew that I was going to be initiated into the Death Eaters soon. I saw what had happened to my father, and even though he would be escaping soon, because there were no dementors, I still didn't want the same fate as him. I couldn't see myself taking orders from someone who would kill me without a blink of an eye or a second's thought." He couldn't believe that he was pouring out his heart to the Mudblood.

"Dumbledore seemed to know that I would need his help. So he came to me, and said that I didn't have to do that. Become a death eater, I mean. So I joined the order, and well. Dumbledore can continue the rest for you. Or I can. Whatever. Granger, we were talking about you the other day in the library. This entire thing was a setup to get you here. I…"

He paused. He couldn't believe that he was asking for help from _Granger_. Of all people! "I need your help."

**A.N- Well there we go. Chapter seven! I would just like to apologize for a few things such as:**

**The lack of development in the plot until now. Before, I had to use dumb, pointless comedy and humor to take up time and to entertain you. My friend who is helping me with the story said that two chapters ago was WAY too early to spring up the plot.**

**The ongoing switching between Harry/Ron/Ginny and Hermione/Draco. Sorry if I'm confusing you!**

**The REALLY short chapters. I promise that they'll be getting longer, as now I'll have a lot more to report on. KEEP READING!**

Now I would like to thank my four, amazing reviewers: DcoD, phoenixtamer150, High Low and WindWriter17.

**DcoD- This really isn't supposed to be a funny story! When the actual plot starts to formulate, there WILL be some funny moments, but now it's mostly now…erm…hard work and confusion on THEIR part (as well as mine, but don't let anyone know that I'm putting any effort into this. :.:smiles:.)**


	8. Danger and Decisions

The Order of Deceit 

**A.N.-** **Hello again! Did you alert any of the presses about my WONDERFUL story? I know that you guys love it! How could you not? But if you didn't call CNN or BBC or something, than can you at least do something small for me. Go on. Review. Click the teensy button at the bottom! You won't regret it. (Who _doesn't_ want their name written on a beloved DHr fanfic?)**

CHAPTER EIGHT-DANGER AND DECISIONS 

Sometimes things get really hard. And when I said hard, I mean **hard**. You have to make decisions that may not be the thing that you most want to do, but you do it anyways. I finally realized what it was like to be Harry.

Half of me was telling me to just say "I'm sorry. I can't help you with whatever you need help with" because of so many reasons. Like for one thing, this was **_Draco Malfoy._** Why should I help him!

But then this other part of me was screaming for me to ask what it was. Because Dumbledore and the Order was a part of this too. It couldn't be bad if they were the part of it. Maybe dangerous, but definitely not bad! And yet that part of me was selfish too, because I found myself thinking that if Harry gets all of the attention and gets to play a part in this war, why couldn't I? I was smart enough and brave enough. I was Hermione Granger, and deserved to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. So I asked one simple question to Draco. "What do you need?"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Without Hermione, we're really useless," said Harry, as he, Ginny and Ron were pouring over maps and charts to find a clue. They were getting desperate.

"Well do you want Hermione back or not?" asked Ginny rhetorically. "Because if you do, you'll have to work to get her back."

"I should have known that this would happen. It's a trap for me, but this time he really does have Hermione. How are we going to save her, while remaining alive?"

"Are you so sure that it's a trap? Another trap? Wouldn't you be able to beat You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters again? Where are they keeping her?"

"Shut-up Ron. Harry might just be onto something."

"And if it's a trap, they'll want it in the most obvious place possible; Malfoy Manor. We'll have to go to Dumbledore immediately to tell him what we know. We'll need more people to help fight the Death-Eaters. We need to get our Hermione back."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Well before I tell you what we need, I'd better explain everything. I knew that you would never take me seriously or anything if I asked for your help in school, so we concocted a plan to get you in Malfoy Manor. You would 'overhear' a conversation that was supposed to look private, and you would run away. I would catch you, say that as protection for my secret I'll have to take you to Malfoy Manor and there you'll stay. After I feel like I can trust you, I'll tell you everything. That was the plan.

"So when we saw you leave the Great Hall, I beat you to the library and pretended that there was someone there. I took you here, and wrote to Dumbledore while you were still unconscious," finished Malfoy.

"What about Ron and Harry? Won't they be looking for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I had hoped that Professor Dumbledore might be able to give me a much better answer than Malfoy.

"Actually, Miss Granger, they have already visited my office, telling me that they think that Malfoy kidnapped you."

"So what if they figure out where I am?"  
"They won't figure it out, Miss Granger. The only people who know about these caves are you, Mister Malfoy, Bitsy, Professor Snape and I. There is no way that they can know that you're here."

"Oh, I see."

"May I finish?"

"Sure Malfoy. Go on. Tell me what you need from me."

I could tell that Malfoy wasn't enjoying that last statement. He hated the fact that he needed to do something involving me. "You need to become a Death Eater and spy for the Order." That was the last thing that I can remember before I blacked out.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Where has Miss Granger been?" asked one of the teachers. She was a usual matter of discussion in the Teacher's Lounge.

Snape overheard Professor Spout's question. He knew perfectly well where she was, but the other teachers didn't. McGonagall knew that Dumbledore had her someplace safe, and that was it. He found some pride in knowing that he was the only one that knew where she really was on the staff.

"Oh, she had something with her family. Dumbledore told me that she wouldn't be back for some time."

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked another teacher.

"Oh, I guess that he didn't have time. He's away at the Ministry now, so you know how things are." He was doing a hell of a lot of work to cover up for the insufferable know-it-all, but anything for Dumbledore. That's what kept Snape defending.

"Well I hope that she's back soon. Classes really aren't the same without the prize pupil." He wanted to gag at that point.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Miss Granger?"

"Granger?"

I woke up with two guys standing over me. My best guess was the I fainted. I was sure-as-hell right! It must be the fact that Malfoy had asked me to join the Death Eaters to spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

I awoke within a minute of me passing out. Sitting up, I asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted after the news, Miss Granger," answered Dumbledore, helping me to my feet. "Mister Malfoy here had just finished explaining everything. Just to tell you again, in case the fall made you forget, he had just asked you to become a spy for the Order."

This made just as much sense to me as Ron learning fifteen languages and calling himself Pope Ronald. Not that the Pope knows fifteen languages. Not that I really care about how many languages the Pope knows at that point, nor if Ron becomes the next one. What I cared about was the ludicrous request made.

"Like Voldemort would fall for that! He's much smarted than that. And how could I get into the Inner Circle to be able to spy like that. He will know that it's a rouse."

"Not if this is done properly," injected Malfoy. "I'll have you at the top in no time."

"Miss Granger, this is War. If I could get you out of this, I would, but we really need you to spy for us. This is matters of life and death for many wizards, witches and muggles alike. So are you with us?"

You know how before I was talking about the impulsive, selfish side of me that wanted to know what Malfoy needed from me? Well it just came back, and made me say the most amazing thing that ever came from my mouth. "I accept."

**(A.N- **And THIS is where the real story starts. More later.)

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Ginny! Dumbledore is still nowhere to be found," complained Harry.

"Cool your cloak. Maybe he'll be at dinner."

"After dinner, we're going to talk to him in his office and tell him what we know. He'll **_have _**to listen to us!"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"I'll be needing to go back to Hogwarts soon, but just to tell you a few things, Miss Granger, you will be needing to learn Occlumency just as Harry did. Also, Mister Malfoy will be teaching you how to act and behave in front of Voldemort. Snape will come by the day that you're supposed to go in front of the Death Eaters. Well until we see each other next," said the Headmaster, after d**isapparating.**

**"So I guess that we're stuck together for a while," I said, trying to lighten up the situation by cracking a smile. In truth, the thing that I least wanted to do at that point was smile. **

**A.N- OMG! I'm getting goosebumps. This story is turning out perfectly. PS Im sorry for changing the title. I had gotten a suggestion to change it (don't even bother checking reviews. It's not there!) Anyways, I would like to that DcoD, PhoenixTamer150, WindWriter17 and High Low. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**DcoD- LOL! You're not a nut. Oh yeah, and thanks. I'll be sure to put some funnies in for you. (kisses!)**


	9. Occlumency

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N- Hi guys! I know that my title is confusing, cuz it's all like "HUH! WHY WOULD SHE NAME IT THAT!" But it will all get normal(ish) later, I hope. For now it's all insanity! (PS this is a weird chapter. If it's blah then review PLEASE and tell me so. I SWEAR I'll change it!) No without further ado……..**

_**CHAPTER NINE- OCCLUMENCY**_

"Now Granger, I'm supposed to be teaching you Occlumency to block out the Dark Lord. So try and learn this quickly, not as if that's **_such_ **a hard task for you." I flashed him a look, and he continued.

"The first thing that you do is close your eyes and clear your mind. Stop all emotions and thoughts."

I did what he said. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind as best as I can. "Legilimens!" exclaimed Ferret-Boy, making memories come pouring out in front of me. I had failed, but I still tried to get them to stop. I **_needed_** to succeed, but it was too hard after the second memory. I saw my most painful memories and thoughts, and he probably did too.

My face covered in black fur…Harry fighting the Hungarian Horntail…Ron being carried off by a big dog into the Whomping Willow…My mother in the hostpital near death…Dementors coming at me, Harry and Sirius…kids pointing and laughing at me, calling me freak…the reflection of the basilisk in my mirror…and then I fell to my knees. The horror had stopped.

"I…snake…was that a-?"

"A basilisk? Yeah, that was the creature in the Chamber of Secrets," I said, getting up, trying to look like the memories hadn't affected me." "Good thing Harry killed it, am I right?" I flashed him a grin. He was teasing him. He had no idea about any of this, and I knew that right off the bat.

"I noticed that you had stopped after the second memory. You need to try harder Granger."

"I **_AM_** trying hard, you insufferable git! This is my first time!"

"Well just try harder. You have to master Occlumency if you want to do this without getting caught, because if we do, it's both of our lives."

I swallowed. He was a hundred percent right, no matter how hard it was to say that.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"There he is! It's Dumbledore at the staff table!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We noticed, you idiot! Do you think that we weren't looking for him too!"

"Oh, right. So we're going to go to him after dinner?"

"That's the plan," answered Harry.

"And rescue Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron!" He was beginning to become a little bit of a pain.

_When we rescue Hermione, I will be the hero, and she won't be able to help but fall for me. She will finally be mine. I will be the brave knight, and she will be the beautiful damsel in distress. It's just like in a fairy-tale._

Ron wanted Hermione even more now that she was gone.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 (later-after dinner.)

"Professor! We really need to talk to you about Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "We think that she may be in Malfoy Manor. We also think that it's a trap for me by Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name.

"I told you three to stay out of it. Miss Granger's fine. Mister Malfoy is fine. Hermione is back at home. Something happened with her family. Now please go back to your dormitories."

The three students went back to Gryffindore Common Room, talking. "I think that he's lying," said Harry.

"What if Dumbledore is telling us the truth? Maybe it's just a family matter."

"Hermione would have told us," said Harry.

"No, Ron could be right. If it was an urgent emergency, Hermione could have left too quickly to tell you two. Or maybe it was too personal to share," said Ginny.

"I still think that something is really fishy here."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

It was already an hour-and-a-half, and I had made some progress with the Occlumency thing. I managed to keep Malfoy out for thirty seconds already, which doesn't seem like much, but it's much harder than you think. After another half-an-hour, I had gotten to a full, solid, Malfoy-Free minute. I was really getting the hang out it. Once I was able to get him out for two minutes, but then my stomach rumbled, so it ruined everything.

Once he stopped bringing the memories, I asked, "Time for lunch?"

"Time for lunch," he answered. Malfoy was apparently hungry as well as I was. We made our way into the kitchen, where Bitsy had sandwiches made for us. I reminded myself to thank her later for all of her great work.

The two of us sat at the table across from each other. Not a word was heard from either of us until I broke the silence. "I never really noticed what this would mean. Imagine me showing Harry my mark!"

"I would pay good money to see that! I can picture the look on his face now. Weasel would be yelling about you being a bloody Slytherin or something, Potter would be raving about betrayal. You in your Death Eater's robes! Now **_that's_** funny!"

What he said made me finally understand what this meant. I would be a Death Eater. That tattoo would be on my wrist until the say I die, and ever past that. It would be there as I rot in my casket. It was eternal.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

By the next day, I had managed to get Malfoy out of my mind until he finally gave up on trying to bore it. Mind you, it had taken 27 hours to get it, but I finally did. Now the next step was to do it with my eyes open. By the day after that (as I had to sleep) I had mastered that too. Now I was up to the next step: how to act in front of the Dark Lord, and more importantly calling him the Dark Lord.

That wasn't hard for me to grasp. About a week-and-a-half after I grasped Occlumency, Malfoy had deemed me ready to go before the Death Eaters and plea my case. I was to tell them that Harry and I were in a love affair, and he broke my heart. I was to tell Voldemort-sorry, the Dark Lord-that I wanted revenge. I was to tell them all that I was sick and tired of always being in his shadow, and being unknown, even if I was smarted and more powerful than him. I didn't think any of those things, or do any of things, or want any of those things, but I had to say so and I had to convince them that I really meant it too.

Malfoy wrote a letter to Dumbledore telling him that I was ready, who told Snape. Snape took a day off, blaming it on sickness, and coming to these caves to take us to the Death Eater meeting. I was scared as hell, but I had to pretend. I had to pretend that I was really, truly evil. If you think about it, Voldemort would have to believe me. Just look at where Pettigrew is!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Now Granger, keep your head up, but show respect to the Dark Lord. Shwo how much you want to be brand. Keep your mind clear and thoughts basic, such as, 'Potter, that arse,' or something that will make him really believe that you want you revenge. Make them all see you in a different light than Potter's sidekick, or that know-it-all Gryffindore. Don't even **_BE_** a Gryffindore!" said Snape, before we apparated to where the meeting was to be held.

They all knew that I was coming. Well no, not that **_I_** was coming, but that someone from Hogwarts was coming. The story was that I came to Malfoy, as his name gave pretty much everything away, and asked to join the Death Eaters. I had to stick to that story. No matter how it went down, I **_HAD_** to get branded. That was how I would show my support of the Dark Lord.

When there will be an attack on Hogwarts, which Dumbeldore will anticipate, I will knock Harry and Ron out. I will throw some curses around, and get myself into the Inner Circle, with help from Nape and Malfoy. Then I will spy. Sounds like fun…

_**NOT!**_

I d**isapparated to wherever with Malfoy and Professor Snape, appearing in front of many Death Eaters, all very surprised to see me. All three of us kneeled in front of the Dark Lord. Snape spoke first.**

**"My lord, young Draco here came to me with Miss Granger here. I was very cynical at first, but you will find her story very true, my lord. She was shunned by her friends."**

**"Rise," instructed Voldemort. I kept my mind and face blank.**

**"Potter and I were having a love affair, when he broke my heart. I want my revenge. I want to kill him. I want to torture him and Weasley. I want them dead! I'm sick of being in his shadow, when I am so obviously smarter and better than the little shit. I want the world to see that I am _not _Potter's dumb, little sidekick. Please, my lord, brank the Dark Mark upon my skin and make me one of your own." **

**"She's a mudblood!" exclaimed one.**

**"She's Potter's friends!" screamed another. I didn't care. **

**"How much do you hate Potter?" asked Malfoy Senior.**

**"More than imaginable. He broke my heart, and I will brake him!"**

**"Why with the Death Eaters?" asked another.**

**"Why kill him by myself when I can kill him with the mark of the most powerful wizards on my skin?"**

**"What about your alliance with the Muggle-Lover Dumbledore?"**

**"What about it? He never gave me the respect I deserved. All I got was to be treated as if I was a child."**

**"What about your Muggle family? Would you be prepared to kill them?"**

**"Yes. If I swear to act by the Dark Lord, by the Dark Lord I shall act."**

**The He spoke. "Would you be prepared to join us now? Would you be prepared to have the mark burned into your flesh?"**

"Yes, my Lord. Whether it be now or next week or next year, I will be prepared to be a Death Eater."

"Then come forward, and be bound to us forever."

I walked forward toward the throne of the Dark Lord, my head held high, my thoughts and emotions confined. This was it. It all went up from here. That is what I said in my mind, and I'm pretty sure that he heard.

I put out my bare wrist, ready for the pain. His wand touched my skin, and the words came forth: "**Morsmordre." **

**The pain was indescribable. It was a thousand burning-hot knives cutting into my skin. It was a hundred pins put in the same area. It was the most pain that I had ever been in. But I didn't wince, nor did I cry out. I just stood there; blank, taking the pain as if it was nothing. When I looked at my wrist, there was the Dark Mark. To test it, the Dark Lord touched his wand to his mark, and everyone in the room-including me-felt a stinging feeling right where their marks were. This is where I got the coin idea for the D.A. from. If only they could see me now. **

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

After that, the meeting had been adjourned, and Malfoy and I went back to Hogwarts with Snape. We were to spy on Dumbledore. The three of us. What a happy thought!

**A.N- Like it? Well if you do, than you would review!**


	10. Hogwarts

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N- That last chapter was a real crazy one, right? Well this one is a short one (hopefully) so get reading (PLEASE!)**

CHAPTER TEN-HOGWARTS 

Harry, Ron and Ginny woke up in the morning. She had a dream that today was the day that they would find Hermione. She got dressed, and went into the Common Room, to find a girl sitting in a chair, staring at her wrist. "Hermione?" she asked, thinking that she was seeing things.

"I'm home," said Hermione.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

I was finally among my friends again, but things seemed different now that I was a Death Eater. I had to go alone. I told them that I wanted to be alone. Every morning. That was how I would keep up the image, or else everything would fail. I really wanted to tell the, but I couldn't.

I sat at the Gryffindore table, talking to no one. I got up from the table alone, and went to the Slytherin table. I gave them a look like "I'm one of you," and continued on my way. Ginny saw that.

Potions was different for me. Snape was nice. I was awarded points (to have them taken away no thanks to Harry). But wrists had to be covered at all times, which was a problem, because my friends knew that I liked to roll up my sleeves when I worked.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"I think that Hermione has joined the Death Eaters," said Ginny.

"I agree," said Harry.

"I absolutely, a hundred-percent disagree," said Ron, contradicting them.

"Do you notice how she's always rubbing at her wrist, mainly her right wrist? She won't let anyone see her right wrist. She acts civil around Snape and the Slytherins. Snape awards her points. She won't talk to us. And that long period of absence."

"It's just coincidence."

"Well I'm speaking to Dumbledore."

"He won't listen," I said from the chair turned to the fire. They hadn't known that I was there. I turned around, and they saw. There were tears in my eyes.


	11. Dumbledore

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N- Hello again! Here's to another chapter of my amazingly successful story! I love you guys who review! It just goes to show me how many people think it's good or bad. Please review, guys, cuz that's my motivation. If I have some really great reviews, or some reviews at all, I really want to put in a new chapter. So get reviewing (please)!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN-DUMBLEDORE   
(Ginny's POV) 

I can see Malfoy becoming a Death Eater. I can see any Slytherin becoming a Death Eater. But Hermione? That made no sense. She is one of us-or was one of us! She was **_against _**Voldemort, not Pro-Voldemort. Why would Hermione do this? But better yet, how did she get in?

(Regular Story Format)

Harry, Ron and Ginny got up and left to go to classes, leaving me in the Common Room to cry. I knew that I shouldn't; Death Eater's shouldn't cry.

123456789012345678901234567890

Leaving Ron and Ginny in the middle of an argument, Harry slinked out to get to Dumbledore's office. He had to talk to him without Ron and Ginny. He had to tell him alone.

He got there, trying to think of the password. Before they had guessed 'Chocolate Frog' but he had probably changed it since then. He started spewing out names of assorted candies and treats, but to no avail. Dumbledore walked up to Harry from behind, saying, "I believe that the new password is Horcrux, Harry." That made him jump.

(**A.N-HEHE! HBP ALMOST-SPOILER!)**

"Oh, Professor, you scared me. I didn't see you coming. I need to talk o you about Hermione."

"Ah, so you've figured it out. No doubt Miss and Mister Weasley know this as well. Come into my office. We need to talk. Horcrux," said the elderly wizard, making the stone gargoyle create a passage to the Headmaster's office.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs in the office, opposite Dumbledore's side of the desk, and Dumbledore sat down too. "What I am about to tell you must never leave your lips. Neither Weasley may know this, or else the Order will be in danger. Hermione has indeed joined the Death Eaters, but under my request. She is spying for Order of the Phoenix on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It is your job to not talk to Hermione, and the same with the Weasleys. She got in telling them all that she wants you dead, for many reasons. None are true."

"How could you let her do that? She is barely of age!"

"Miss Granger turned of age last September, Harry. She is not as young as you think. This decision was very hard for me to make, but I had to make it. Hermione's absence was indeed spent with Mister Malfoy, who took her kindly underneath his wing and showed him what it's like to spy for the Order."

Harry was flabbergasted! Malfoy, a spy for the Order! How could this be? Harry thought that Malfoy would join the Death Eaters, but the Order of the Phoenix? "No one can know any of the information I have told you today, for if they do, it will be catastrophic. You may not tell anyone, Harry."

Harry knew now that Ron and Ginny just had to go on thinking that Hermione was a turncoat. He got up to leave, when Dumbledore said, "No Harry, you have to stay here for a few more minutes."

He put some floo-powder in the fire, put his head in and said, "Professor Snape's classroom."

"Bring Miss Granger to my office," was all that he said.

123456789012345678901234567890

Meanwhile, in Snape's classroom…

Ron noticed that Hermione was needed in Dumbledore's office. Obviously Harry told him what was going on. She would probably be expelled.

123456789012345678901234567890

I got up to go to Dumbledore's office. He probably needed to tell me some vital Order information. I loved being important and needed; no longer in the shadow of someone else. I was really starting to sound like my Death Eater persona.  
I got to Dumbledore's office, and knowing his password, I walked in, only to see Harry. Oh great! **_He_** was there.

"Miss Granger, Harry here knows about you joining both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix."

Oh. Well that changes things a bit.

"Could you please show him your right wrist?" asked Dumbledore. I lifted my right sleeve, showing the mark. The tears couldn't stop falling.

Harry came over to me and just hugged me. I stood there crying, because of what I had done. I was a Death Eater. "Well now we're both connected to Voldemort my bodily mark," joked Harry, in attempt to make me feel better. I just cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. If I ever do anything to you in the future, just know that it's because of the Death Eaters. They can't think that we're friends, because then they'll kill me, thinking that I had turned on them and was spying. I really have to look like I want to kill you," I explained tearfully.

"Did it hurt? Does it hurt now?" asked Harry, pointing to the Dark Mark on my skin.

"It felt like a thousand knives poking into me, but now it's not so bad, as long as I don't look at it. If I do, the pain is excruciating."

"I'm sorry if the questions are too hard, but did you get your robes yet? Have you killed a muggle yet? What are they like? What is Voldemort like?"

"I received my robes. I haven't killed anyone yet. The Death Eaters are nice to me, just as long as I don't remind them that I'm a muggleborn. The Dark Lord is…erm….silent, but still looks deadly. Just like a snake. Ready to attack at any given moment."

"How has Malfoy been to you?"

"He's been so nice, compared to how it used to be. He taught me how to act in front of them. He taught me Occlumency. I didn't even hear the word 'Mudblood' while I was there. He isn't as bad as usual when under Professor Dumbledore's command to be nice," I said, adding, "Thank you," to Dumbledore.

"Why do you call him the Dark Lord now?"

"I need to get in the habit of saying it."

"Who from Hogwarts is in the Death Eaters?"

"It's impossible to know everyone in the Death Eaters, because the Dark Lord makes it so that if someone would rat to the Ministry of Magic, you couldn't bring everyone down with you. But we at Hogwarts have what we call the YDEC-Young Death Eater's Club-which is all about getting us to meetings without school noticing. Snape helps us get from place to place."

"Has the Dark Mark ever…well…"

"No, I haven't been called there yet. But there was a sort of test run on it, so that kind of counts, if you think about it."

"Do you ever regret making this choice?"

"Everyday I think 'Why the hell did I do this! This is not worth it. I'm going to get myself killed. I can't talk to my best friends. I'm in lot with a bunch of murderers. But then something keeps me going."

"What?"

"The fact that I'm now my own person; no longer just your sidekick. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. **_I _**want adventure and importance too."

That made Harry think things in a totally new perspective. It showed how I really felt, and that was hard for him. I could tell. He didn't want his fame, and nor did he want the Prophecy. He didn't want to be the one who defeated the Dark Lord, and I think that I reminded him that he had to. But the fact that he didn't want to doesn't change the fact that he still needs to.

And for that, I wanted to be my own person. No matter how much it hurt him and no matter how much it hurt Ron and no matter how much it hurt Ginny and most importantly no matter how much it hurt me, that still didn't change the fact that I still had to do this for both the Order and for me.

123456789012345678901234567890

I stayed away from the Gryffindores and Harry knew why. In classes and in Hogwarts, he gave me sympathetic looks and warm smiles, but I turned away. I had to convince the Death Eaters that I really wanted this, and plus, his smiles and looks made me remember a time where none of this existed. I missed those times.


	12. The Dark Lord's Requirement

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N- YAY! ELEVEN CHAPTERS! Going on twelve! This is great! Keep reviewing (please!)**

CHAPTER TWELVE-THE DARK LORD'S REQUIREMENT 

I was sitting at my table-which really wasn't my table as I wasn't really a Gryffindore anymore-eating a simple dinner, even though I wasn't hungry. I was mostly just playing around with my food. I sat at the end of the table, all by myself. Ron kept glancing over at me, and it was starting to get annoying. I glared at him across the table, and return to just moving my food around. I wasn't in the mood to mess or be messed with.

Harry did his best to get the others to get off of my case. He told them all that the thing(s) on my wrist were cuts, and I was in a very, very bad mood and wanted to be alone. Great job, Harry! I went from a Death Eater Murdering Turncoat to a suicidal maniacal loner. I have no idea what's worse, and I guess that neither did they. I also think that they didn't know what to believe.

I went to sleep early that night. I figured that some good sleep would make things better. I couldn't be more wrong, because when I woke up that morning, the Dark Mark was still there on my right wrist.

At breakfast, I received a few things. The first was the Daily Prophet. I put that aside for later. The second was a letter from Lupin. I wondered what that was about, but I also put that aside. The third thing was a note from Malfoy. It read, "Room of Requirement. You know where it is. 8 O'clock. Be there. Don't be late."

I knew that I needed Harry's invisibility cloak for this. I would have to ask him later, but how.

123456789012345678901234567890

It was Potions, later that day. Harry was still my Potions Partner, so I figured that I lucked out. We had to copy something from the board, so I took a small piece of parchment, and made it look as if I was writing notes, when really I was writing Harry a note. It read, "I need your Invisibility Cloak tonight. It's really important. I have to be in the Room of Requirement."

Harry gave me a small nod. He later left it for me on a desk in the Common Room, in a package that read "For Hermione Granger." He was the best friend that I ever had.

123456789012345678901234567890

"You're late."

"By three minutes! Big deal. What's this about anyways?"

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. About what's going to happen. You are a Death Eater"-

"So?"

"So **_that_** means, Granger, that certain things are going to be asked of you in due time. They're going to want you to hand Potter straight to them. Ever think about why they let you join? You're so eager to prove yourself to them that they're going to make you do anything."

"Well they haven't asked me yet, so I'm set. Now what else do you want?"

"Every night, Dumbledore says that we're to meet here and talk. Talk about what, I don't know, but if any one of us are having problems with something, I guess that we can talk about that."

"They know."

"What?"

"My friends know that I am a Death Eater. Dumbledore told Harry everything, and Ron and Ginny guessed that I'm a Death Eater. They don't know that I'm a spy-well Harry knows, but Ron and Ginny don't-so now I feel much more isolated than I should."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay, Granger."

"Yeah, and I'm so afraid that someone will see this bloody mark and-"

"And?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. I feel that. It's getting really hot. The Dark Lord is calling his Death Eaters in. Go get your Death Eater's robes and meet back here. The YDEC meets here when the Dark Lord calls his Death Eaters to attendance."

I through the Invisibility Cloak over me, and ran to Gryffindore. I got into my dormitory, and quietly grabbed my D.E. cloaks. I put them on, and ran into the Common Room, where I put the Invisibility Cloak on. Little did I know that someone was in the Common Room waiting for me.

"What…are…you…doing?" asked a voice from in back of me. It was Ron.

"Be quiet, Ron."

"Ah ha! So you **_are_** a Death Eater. Why did you do it, hmmm? Do you think that You-Know-Who will be able to help you. He'll **_kill_** you, and you deserve to die. You are no better than Pettigrew. You are just like him!" he ranted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, RON!" I boomed, taking out my wand. If he knew that I was a Death Eater, I might as well take advantage of that. "Be quiet before I Avada Kedavra you from here to hell!"

Ron was quiet after that. As I walked through the portrait, I heard Ron mutter, "Why would you do that, Hermione? How could you be so cruel? I loved you." A single tear glistened down my cheek.

123456789012345678901234567890

"I'm here," I said, running into the Room of Requirement. There was only Malfoy, Snape and some Slytherin I didn't know in there. "How many more are we waiting for?"

"Approximately seven, Miss Granger," answered Snape.

"Approximately?"

"Well, we never know who will show up and who won't."

"Chickens," mumbled the person underneath the hood that I didn't know.

We waited for another 4 minutes, and seven others came. I couldn't see their faces. No one could. Everyone was covered with Death Eater's robes. "Grab onto this," instructed Snape, bringing out a piece of parchment. Everyone touched the Portkey, bringing them to the Dark Lord's chamber.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Harry! Harry wake up!" exclaimed Ron, shaking Harry who was sleeping.

"What do you want, Ron?" asked Harry groggily.

"I just… I just saw Hermione."

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT! I know that you fancy her, but this is insane! I'm going back to sleep."

"No! I saw Hermione in robes…Death Eater's robes. She had your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry jumped up. "We have to go to Dumbledore!" he said.

123456789012345678901234567890

"My Death Eaters, we will soon rid Hogwarts of the insufferable Albus Dumbledore. In three days, we shall infiltrate the school, as our Young Death Eaters will lead us in. We will then dominate over the school, and kill both Dumbledore and Potter. We will be victorious. Granger, you are to lead young Potter straight to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," I answered, bowing. My mind was blank, and face and voice emotionless. I was truly a spy.

"You Death Eaters, all but those at Hogwarts, are to apparate here, where we will travel to Hogsmeade. There is a passage that leads straight to Hogwarts from there. We will then be allowed into the castle, as the Student-Death-Eaters will clear the passage and make sure that there are no guards lurking about."

This was it. There was no turning back. If I denied doing any of this, I would be murdered. I had to bring Harry directly to the Dark Lord, my master. That I let him hear. The Dark Lord should know that I was aware of my possible death.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Horcrux," said Harry to the Gargoyle. It jumped aside, and created a path to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore? Are you here? It's an emergency?" yelled Harry.

Ron just stood there, letting Harry do everything. Ron really did have no idea what to do.

Out came Dumbledore. "Harry, I was expecting Snape and the others on the Death Eaters report. What are you doing here?"

"Ron has something to say."

"I…I saw Hermione coming out of the girl's dormitories dressed in Death Eater's robes. She threatened to Avada Kedavra me if I didn't be quiet. She had Harry's Invisibility Cloak with her, and I think that she stole it from Harry," said Ron.

"Should we tell him, Professor? I couldn't decide what I should do. You said not to tell anyone."

"In this case, Harry, I believe that the best decision would to tell Mister Weasley the truth about Hermione."

At this point, Ron was very confused. The truth about Hermione! What were they talking about, and better yet, what was Harry keeping from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione is a spy for the Order."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"A few days," answered Dumbledore.

"Is that why Hermione was gone for some time?"

"Yeah."

"Does Hermione have the mark? Have you seen it? Has she seen You-Know-Who?"

"Whoa! Slow down," said Harry.

"Yes, I do Ron. I have the bloody mark," I answered from the doorway.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy and Severus. I expect that you have some news for me."

"Yes, Professor. As a matter of fact I do. I'm supposed to bring Harry to my master, the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I anticipated that," the Headmaster replied.

"Why does she talk like that?" whispered Ron to Harry. "Why does she talk to a Death Eater?"

"That's because she is one."

"Hermione, I devised a plan to save Harry, but before I tell it to you, Mister Weasley, you must go back to your Dormitory. You are not to tell a soul what you have heard and seen tonight. Not even your sister. If you do, the Order will have an enormous problem on our hands," said Dumbledore, shoeing Ron away.

After Ron was gone for sure, Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured up three more chairs: one for Malfoy, one for Snape, one for Harry and one for me. He ushered us to sit down. "Now the plan is simple. Harry, you are to act as if she is none but a regular Death Eater. You are engaged in a duel, and you knock Miss Granger out. Severus, you will see this happen, and take her to Voldemort. You will tell him that she was knocked out by Harry and couldn't achieve her task. You are to say that you brought her here so that no one takes her, unmasks her, and makes it so that she cannot spy on Harry and me for him, because if she is a Death Eater, than I would expel her. Does everyone understand me?"

Everyone nodded their heads yes. Dumbledore continued. "What day is the attack?"

"In three days," answered Malfoy.

"I will tell Order members."

"Professor?" I started.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"If you are prepared for the attack, then won't the Dark Lord know that one of us is a spy? Wouldn't that ruin everything?"

"Good question, Miss Granger, but no. We will make it look as if the battle was not anticipated. Unless one of us in this room reports this to Voldemort, he will have no idea that we know of what will happen. Now everyone here should go to sleep, including me. God knows that we need it."

123456789012345678901234567890

Now that both Ron and Harry knew my secret, I would give it a few hours until Ginny knows too. Between her being Harry's girlfriend and Ron's sister, things weren't so easy to keep from her for the both of them. Am I the only one here who could keep my mouth shut? Apparently so!

It was the next morning. I was eating a quiet breakfast by myself, because I obviously had to maintain my image as a cruel, heartless Death Eater. Meanwhile, Ginny was talking to Harry and Ron.

"Look at that Death Eater! She's probably brooding about a Muggle Murder or something. What a hypocrite!"

"Yeah, Ginny. Whatever," said Ron.

"I know that your upset because the girl that you fancy is a Death Eater, but don't get fussy with me, **_Ronald_**."

"Be quiet, the both of you. You're going to give me a headache or something."

"Do you want me to kiss your head and make it all better?"

"That would be **_very_** helpful," said Harry, Ginny kissing his forehead.

Ginny then moved down to his lips, and they started to deeply kiss. "Hem hem!" said Ron. "I'm still here, you two!" They still didn't stop going at it. He pulled the two apart.

"Okay, okay, Ron. No need to go insane on us," said Harry.

I, who was watching all of this from the other end of the table, closed my eyes. I tried to forget what was happening now, and to pretend like I was with them now, still just Hermione. It didn't work. When I looked at my wrist, the Dark Mark was still there.

**A.N- I hoped that you liked it! R&R!**

**DcoD- Yeah, I know! That Dark Mark part was friggin scary. I wanna get one myself (a tattoo) but my dad would freak, and plus I'm super-scared! I don't do well with needles!**


	13. Crucio

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N-** I hope that everyone's enjoying. Yesterday (the day before I am writing this) was September 11, and I just want to send my regards to those affected by the attacks four years ago. You are in our hearts always. I would also like to send my deepest sympathies to those affected by Hurricane Katrina.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-CRUCIO! 

Both Harry and I thought that they would pass out the day of the anticipated attack from nerves. Snape knew of our anxiety, but he still did not excuse either of us. He remained his same, old, Gryffindore-hating self. Harry blamed his father. I blame Snape.

That night, I felt my mark burn. It was time to report to the statue and let the rest of the Death Eaters in. I saw Malfoy there-I knew that it was Malfoy, because the platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway- and when he looked at me, it wasn't a look of complete hatred and disgust. In fact, was that a smile? I couldn't believe it. Malfoy… smile? What was this world coming too?

123456789012345678901234567890

Meanwhile, in Gryffindore Common Room sat Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry had knots in his stomach. He had to duel one of his best friends and render her unconscious. This was not one of his best days. Definitely not.

Ron and Ginny had no idea what was going to happen. Harry wasn't allowed to tell Ron, and obviously not Ginny. So he just sat there, waiting for the worst to happen. That was really all he could do.

123456789012345678901234567890

We, the young Death Eaters, heard voices on the other side of the wall. It was the delegation of Death Eaters, and I figured that the Dark Lord wasn't far behind. All of the best were here to watch and help bring the demise of Harry Potter and Dumbledore. The knots in my stomach grew larger and larger. I thought that I would pop. This was it, and I was definitely sure that I couldn't go through with it.

But then it came again. That stupid smirk! I knew that that smirk couldn't stay away for long. He was still the same old little prick. But then I realized…

It was another smile, this one sweeter than the first.

123456789012345678901234567890

It was just around the time when Granger had to fake the capture of Harry Potter. I kind of felt bad for the stupid know-it-all, but all I could think about was how she was getting all of the spotlight in the Death Eaters. She was new! It was all because of her friendship with stupid scar face. And then she gave m this funny look, and all I could think was, "Oh my god! Is there something in my hair!" when I realized the look on my face. No, no, not a smirk, but a smile. Can you believe it, because I sure as hell can't? And neither could Granger, judging by the look on her face. But I couldn't help but wondering what that smile was doing there in the first place, because I didn't want it there. Or did I?

123456789012345678901234567890

"Attack!" yelled a prefect. "Attack on Hogwarts! Death Eaters…in the third-floor corridor! They came from behind the statue of the humpbacked witch!"

Students came running from all angles to find out what all the commotion was about. Dumbledore came walking down the hallway, stopping the prefect, and asked what had happened. "Will everyone please go to their respective dormitories! Teachers, come with me to head off the Death Eaters. I advise no students to come with, or sire consequences will arise."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were there, in the hubbub of frantic students. There were cries of, "Death Eaters! Here!" and "We're all going to die!" heard from all around. Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly said, "That means we're going too."

"Under my cloak! Now!"

The three friends (and sibling, not to mention) snuck down the corridor, following the teachers, who were to fight the Death Eaters. Harry knew well that Order members were secretly here, in this melting pot of people.

123456789012345678901234567890

On the third-corridor were about thirty death-eaters, myself included. It was all of the young Death-Eaters, and the best of the older ones, including Malfoy Senior and Bellatrix Lestrange. All those who were involved in the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries the summer before were there, to see the prophecy they had tried so hard to steal come true. I knew that they expected me to fail. I was too young, too noble, too much of a Griffindore. And most importantly, a "Mudblood." They didn't trust me, just like how many didn't trust Snape.

Then we saw the teachers, and I knew that Harry was there, along with Ron and Ginny. It was time for my…something. Anything. I just didn't know what. Then the dueling began. I knew that the Dark Lord was lurking in the shadows-there but not seen or heard, like a shadow. I acted my part of a Death Eater. "Come out, come out, Potter. I know that you're there."

There was no answer.

"Come out, little Griffindore. You're much too noble not to come and fight for your pathetic Dumbledore," I mocked. It worked.

"What are you going to do, Hermione? Are you going to take me to Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name, you ungrateful bastard! How do you know that it is me?"

"I wouldn't know your voice anywhere."

"You may know the voice, but you will never know me. Not the new me, anyways; the better me; the improved me. **_EXPELLIAR_**-**_"_**

"_Protego_!" he shouted, blocking my curse.

"Oh, so now little Potter wants to play. The Dark Lord won't play with you like I do. **_STUPI-"_**

"**NO!**" cried a voice from behind Harry. It was Ginny. "You won't kill, him you-"

"**_STUPIFY!"_** I screamed. But just that second, I got hit with a spell.

"_Stupify_," said Harry, knocking me to the floor as planned. I was unconscious, and when I woke up, I found myself in the Dark Lord's chamber. All eyes were on me, as I had failed on my task that was so important to the common goal-to kill Harry Potter.

"You have failed," was all that he said to me. "**_CRUCIO!"_**

A horrible, blinding pain surged through my body. It was like hot knives, piercing my body over and over again. It was the worst feeling that I have ever known to this day. "That is what failures get in my service, Mudblood. If you want that feeling to never reach you again, you will be successful."

"Yes, My Lord," I said in a small voice. My voice was still weak from the curse.

"Snape, did anyone recognize the Mudblood?"

"Potter, my lord, thought that he recognized her voice, but his mind can be easily changed. He is not too clever."

"Very good. Her position as a spy has not been threatened. Now, I have a very important introduction to make. There is one Death Eater that I have not introduced to any of you. His name is Aberforth Dumbledore."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Oh, Headmaster, it's horrible! They want your brother to kill you. There is no way out of it this time. If you don't die, then our cover will be blown, and the Dark Lord we know that we told you. If you do die… it's just to horrible to think about!" I cried.

"Miss Granger, do not fret. Our victory against Voldemort is more important than I, and will be easier to obtain that if I am not here, though it may be hard to understand."

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione. Some things are just worth dying for. A very brave and amazing man once said that."

"Sirius," I whispered. Snape snorted.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, please go to your respective Dormitories. Miss Granger, we will work out the whole matter, now that people currently think that you are a Death Eater, and out to kill Harry. Your duel is bound to have spread across the school, no doubt because of onlookers."

Malfoy-the-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret (you know, I never really got over that) got up and left. "Headmaster, what is going to happen? People now think - or rather know now that I think about it - that I am a Death Eater. They probably think that I've killed someone. They'll be trying to report me to the Ministry-"

"Who won't do anything, because you are under my protection. They are a little bit wiser this time around, and won't attempt to undermine me. We'll wait a few days, and you will stay in the Hospital Wing under sickness for two days. That will give the illusion that it was not you there. Then I will discuss a foul rumor that I have heard about one of our number at Hogwarts being a Death Eater, and will declare it untrue."

"I don't mean to sound rude-"

"At times, one will say things of a bad-mannered status without noticing, but yes, Miss Granger, please go ahead."

"Won't it attract more attention to the rumor, and make people talk of it more? And what about the Death Eaters at Hogwarts? This will all seem very suspicious to them, and report it to him. I will be a Death Eater on one side, and a Spying Traitor on the other."

"You are quite right Miss Granger. I will tell Madame Pomfrey that you fainted in my office, and we have to give the illusion that she has been there for two days. She won't object – much." I gave a slight chuckle. Snape coughed, and it was then that I remembered that he had been there all along.

123456789012345678901234567890

Ginny, Harry and Ron sat in the plush armchairs of the Common Room, warmed by the crackling fire, and talking of the day's events. "That little bitch! That double-crossing traitor! How dare she! I hope that Voldemort cursed her so painfully…"

But Harry could pay attention to his girlfriend's ramblings. All he could think about was Hermione. Not in a romantic way, of course, but in a brother-sister way. He loved her so much; she's been his family in a way for the past six years. She was a part of everything with him. She was his best friend.

But now things were different. She was of the Order. She was of the Death Eaters. She was a completely different Hermione than the one he befriended years ago. Well, perhaps it was the same Hermione, but her life itself was different. He was barely a part of it. She was the one in danger. She was the one we met with Voldemort, but in a completely different was than him. Things were so confusing now.

And now today they had to duel. And he kept penalizing himself for saying her name last night during the duel. And she wasn't back yet! Voldemort was probably doing painful, Dark curses on her, particularly _crucio. _That was a big favorite of the Dark Arts. And now everyone knew – or thought that they knew – what was going on. Rumors were going around of Hermione being a Death Eater, and it was entirely his fault.

"…And if Harry hadn't spoken first, Voldemort would have gotten to him. And Harry wouldn't have been able to defend himself, because he would be unconscious."

"How do you know, Harry, that it was Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I don't. I just kind of thought in my head that it might be her, hearing you two rambling on about how Hermione is a Death Eating little turncoat. So it may not be her at all."

"Then explain her disappearances, then."

"Well, she could be in the Hospital Wing. Or anywhere, actually. What proof do we have that she is one?"

Ginny paused for a second. "They way she hides her wrist, the way she has been so antisocial, the way that she's been regarding Malfoy-"

"**_WHAT!"_** exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you haven't been noticing it. She smiles at him, he smiles at her. It's as if they've been having some kind of romance. You two are so incredibly thick."

"It was Hermione's job to lecture us on how we know nothing romantic, and we're so thick."

"Well stupid, as you see, she's not with us now, and hasn't been for a while. Hermione isn't a part of anything anymore."

**A.N-** Sorry that this update took so crazily-long! It's insane, I know. But I have lots of problems with my internet connection, meaning my parents are stubborn, and won't put the internet back in my room because of a bad Math grade (an 81, which isn't so bad.) Anyways, I'm back, and back with a vengeance. Expect a lot of great, new chapters in soon, and for God's sake, please update. If you like my story, it tells me that you like it, it gives me inspiration and motivation to continue and go quicker. If you have it, the review makes me want to go back and fix the mistakes you point out.

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_


	14. Potions

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N-** I hope that everyone's enjoying my story. Sorry the updates have been waylaid. My parents have been giving me no Internet, and so yeah…couldn't update. But oh well! Here it is, Chapter Fourteen.

PS- All of the thanks to my continuous reviewers and first-timers and everyone else who help me to move this story along are at the bottom, along with a longer Author's Note. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. (God knows I need more reviews!)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – POTIONS 

I opened my eyes, waking up in the Hospital Wing as planned. I had woken up in the Hospital Wing many times before in the past, but this time was different. During the times before, there were Get-Well flowers and presents, and people were always waiting for me to wake up. People meaning someone else, other than Madame Pomfrey. But this time was much different. This was worse than the hate-mail period I had gone through in the fourth year. Because at least then I had my friends by my side.

123456789012345678901234567890

I ran into the dungeons, very late for Potions. Oh, Snape would definitely kill me, if Ginny or someone didn't do it first.

"…have one hour to create the Draught of the Living Death. Instructions are on the board. Ah, Granger, you have decided to finally join us. 10 points from Gryffindore, and sit down."

"But sir, I was in the Hospital Wing! I have a note from Madame Pomfrey, see."

"Give it here, Granger. I want to see this note." After reading the short letter quickly, he said, "Just go sit next to Malfoy. You two are working together."

Sitting next to the blonde pureblood, I gave a polite smile. I thought that maybe he's changed a bit. He seemed so much nicer last time that I saw him. "Granger, you're in danger. The Dark Lord is starting to get suspicious," he whispered.

"With what? What did I do?"

"He wants to know why you've been in Dumbledore's office so often. He thinks that you're spying for him."

"Well we will just have to tell him that I'm spying on Dumbledore for the Dark Lord, and that requires giving the old man the illusion that I'm giving him information about the Death Eaters."

"Yeah, well, you don't think that the Dark Lord can see right though that?"

"Just like a window," I said jokingly, though I knew well that the situation is too serious for a joke.

"Let's just make this Draught and get it over with. We can talk later."

"You know, it's not fair to the other students," I said.

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that Snape put the two most clever people in the year together and word on a potion. It gives us quite an advantage."

But all he did was cut up his roots.

123456789012345678901234567890

_You are so attracted to her._

I am so not attracted to the Mudblood. What are you doing in my head, anyways?

_I'm your inner-voice, you moron. Who do you think I am, your secret crush, Granger?_

I do **not** have a crush on her.

_(cough) Denial!_

Okay, if you think so, then I guess you're not really **my** inner-voice, because **my** inner-voice would never say that.

_That's what **you** think, but that's just because you're a **MORON**!_

Go to hell.

_Ooooooooooooh! You like her, you like her, you like her. You want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to love to her, you want to-_

**SHUT UP!**

_Touchy, I see. Very touchy. You know, if you didn't have a crush on Granger, I would think that you were gay._

I do **not** have a crush on the Mudblood!

_Sure you don't, Draco. Sure you don't._

**A.N-** Sorry that this chapter is so short. I just thought that it would be perfect to end it right there, and let you laugh a little, and perhaps re-read the funny parts before you **REVIEW! ** Haha, subliminal messages are now getting to you. You are going to review my story **now**. I know you want to. You know you want to. So review! (please) And now the thanks to my beautiful readers who **actually** review. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (PS. Sorry that I didn't put the thanks in last chapter. I wanted this on the site as quickly as possible, so the second I got my Internet connection back I put it on. So I decided to put all of the thanks from last chapter and this chapter on the chapter, if that makes any sense.)


	15. Pain

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N-** Chapter fifteen is finally here! But I don't want to be annoying with this, so I'm just going to leave the long A.N. for the end. Read it is you want to. I know that you all know that I'm going to say this, but REVIEW PLEASE!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-PAIN 

**A.N-** Sorry to add this, but by the way, chapters 14 and 15 are a part one-part two thing. Sorry if I'm being annoying! Now, here it is…

Being a Death Eater made me understand how the other side works, and I don't mean tactic-wise. In fact, what I mean has nothing to do with the actual war going on. What I began to learn was how they thought, and the mentality of assumed killers. Not all Death Eaters are killers. Sure, the percentage is quite small, but there is still at least one person that I know of.

Me.

Not for long, though. I couldn't last **that** long. I had to keep up my image as a Death Eater. But that is a story for a different time. Later in the story you will know. That I promise. Because it's still in the story, but just not this part. This just isn't the time.

123456789012345678901234567890

After Potions, I had a long list of classes. At every one, I was stared at continuously. No one wanted to sit near me. They were all afraid of me, and it hurt. I then understood what Harry must have felt like back in our second year, when everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. Oh well. At least the spotlight wasn't on his for once. Oh, who am I kidding! I wasn't even a **little** bit happy for him. For once in my life, I gave myself the liberty to be selfish and care about myself; not for house-elves or Harry or Ron or Ginny or anyone or anything else. I cared about me, and it felt good.

And then finally, the horrible day ended. My dorm-mates were terrified to sleep in the same room as me, but at least I got a decent night's sleep. That is, until I remembered what was to happen. Dumbledore's death would have to be soon. He's too brilliant to deny it. He's also too brave, and too noble. The three characteristics that could – and will – kill a person.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Good morning all. We have a special guest joining us today: Aberforth Dumbledore, my dear brother. It is my request that you treat him as you would treat one of the teachers, and that is with respect," said the Headmaster of Hogwarts the next morning. The dreadful time had come.

"Albus, come. Let us talk," said Aberforth to his older and famous brother.

"Not right now, Aberforth. Let us wait until breakfast is over, and all have left the Great Hall."

"We'll only be gone for a second."

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until after breakfast? You were never so impatient."

"It's nothing. It's just that I've missed you so much. You practically lock yourself up at this school. Isn't it lonely?"

"Lonely? I live in a castle with about 900 people, and hundreds of house-elves. How could one call that lonely?"

"How can you regard servants as companions? You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll never understand you, Albus, as long as you or I live. So, when is the breakfast over? I have things to discuss with you, and I don't want to be overheard," said Aberforth.

I was watching all of this from Gryffindore with disgust. I knew what was happening, and it made me sick. Actually, is you want to get precise it made me cry. While watching this, I was crying. I was trying to keep it in for both his and my sake, but I couldn't. All I could think about was how the most amazing person I have ever known would be dying a horrible, traitorous death soon. It was enough to make pretty much anyone cry.

Meanwhile, Harry was opening up a letter he had received with the daily mail. It was a letter from yours truly. Of course, I didn't address it with my name. It didn't say my name. I had to be very careful nowadays.

It read:

"_Dear Harry,_

_"Today, something life-shattering to both you and me is going to happen. I can't tell you what. But just remember that I was always faithful to both you and him. And when my time comes, and he can't defend me, remember that I was faithful. Remember me._

_An Old, Long-Gone Friend_

123456789012345678901234567890

The death of the muggle-loving fool is coming soon.

_Oh please, don't pretend to be happy about this._

Not **you** again. Just when I thought that I was free…

_Ah yes, then I show up. I know how much you've missed me. So how's your little girlfriend doing?_

What little girlfriend, you idiot?

_Don't forget that if I'm an idiot, you're an idiot too._

No, not true. Because you're not me. You have this insane idea that I'm going out with Granger, or have a crush on her, or something stupid like that.

_Don't pretend. _

Don't pretend what? You don't make any sense…as usual.

_Haha, very funny. You're just a regular comedian._

Why do we always have these stupid, pointless conversations?

_Hey, just that fact that you're talking to **yourself** makes it stupid._

Okay, for the last time, you're not me. You're-

_Your inner-voice. Moron, **THAT'S STILL YOU!**_

****Calm down.

_Well, before I go, I just want to say have a nice life with little Granger over there. Your two will certainly make beautiful little babies._

**SHUT UP! **She's not my girlfriend, and I **don't** have a crush on her.

_Just keep saying it. Maybe it will come true. Maybe._

123456789012345678901234567890

"Who's the letter from?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. It didn't come with a name or anything. All it said was "A Long-Gone Friend."

"Could it be from Sirius?" asked Ron.

"Don't be stupid! He's dead, "said Ginny, before noticing the look on Harry's face. "Sorry I forgot-"

"Easy for you to forget. He wasn't **your **godfather. You haven't lost everything close to you."

"You still have me and Ron and…"

"And Dumbledore, Harry. You have him too. You're really close with him. It's almost like he's your father. A very old father."

"That's your grandfather, you moron!" exclaimed Ginny, cuffing him on the back of his head.

Harry laughed. "It's just that with Sirius gone – and Hermione now too – I feel like everyone is leaving me."

"Hermione's a bitch," said Ginny. "You know that, right? She was probably working for the Death Eaters the entire time. Oh my God! She could have told them what was going on in the Order! What **is** going on in the Order!"

"Calm down. I have a feeling that she started with them this year."

"You never know. Remember what happened with Peter Pettigrew. He was very close to your parents and Sirius, and you know what happened with them."

"It's not like that."

"Oh really? Then what's it like. He spied for the Death Eaters. What do you think that Hermione does? Dances around drunk and drinks good booze?"

"Maybe."

"Time for a reality check, Harry. She's gone. You lost her to a snake. Well actually, I should say that Ron here lost her to a snake, but whatever. You get my point."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Well, Aberforth? You wanted to speak with me."

"Voldemort asked me to give you this. _**AVADA KEDAVRA!**"_

And then Dumbledore, the most talented and wise wizard that I have ever met, died. He was literally stabbed in the back-or not. It was more like literally killed by his brother. This is where the saying "Et tu Brute" comes into practice. And of course, I saw all of this happen. Every word and every second is etched in my memory-until the day I die.

**A.N-** IM EVIL! MUA HAHA!


	16. Parties

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N-** This chapter is strange. I'm going to warn you ahead of time, so don't complain that I didn't. Don't mind myself. But all of you Draco/Hermione shippers are going to **LOVE** this. Yes people, I did say **LOVE.** Or not. That's your choice. Just review regardless (please).

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-GOOD BOOZE AND THOSE WHO HAVE TOO MUCH OF IT (yeah it's a mouthful!) 

That day, there was utter chaos at Hogwarts. Many were crying, and almost all were scared. It was a prominent idea that Voldemort had killed him, or sent someone or something to kill him. No one knew that it was his bastard of a brother. No one but me.

I don't exactly know what McGonagall told the students, or the exact reaction. I wasn't there for any of that. I was at a celebration party with all of the Death Eaters. It was the only time I ever saw anyone of them cheer, or show emotion. The Dark Lord wasn't there. It was a party, and parties were no place for one so bleak. Wormtail went with him - thank God, because the sight of that pitiful creature makes me want to puke.

I sat in a corner the entire time with a bottle of Firewhiskey. I had to pretend that I was happy. I complained of a bad stomachache from so much booze. "Shame," said some, before returning to the good drinks and food, and the dancers. These people sure knew how to celebrate, though what they were celebrating I couldn't very much relate to.

And then I saw something. My glass was empty! Well I guess that I'll have to re-fill it up. It wasn't so bad. In fact, it was quite good. "Bartender," I said to the guy behind – or rather in front – of the bar, "Firewhiskey."

He slid me a cup of the stuff. It had smoke billowing out of the cup. "Thanks," I murmured, before taking a sip of the flaming-hot liquor. And then I gulped it down, slamming the shot-glass on the table. "One more," I told the guy, now sitting on a stool in front of him.

He gave me a look, but went on pouring another glass of Firewhiskey. He slid me my third drink. I gulped it down fast, and at that second, my vision got fuzzy; though a second later it got normal.

I was suddenly happy, as if I was on a roller coaster of something. "Hey Mr. Bartender, sir, can I have one…more."

"Listen lady, you've had too many drinks as it is, and-"

"Shut up and…give me a…drink."

He gave me a look that said, "Crazy Woman," and poured me another glass.

I drank it, saying, "This stuff is…strong." He rolled his eyes at me.

And then Malfoy plopped his dirty, ferret self next to me. "Hi sexy," I said. He gave me a look as if I just lost my mind. "What, Malfoy? Never had girls compliment you?"

"Yea, Granger, but not you."

"That's impossible. How could I not say nice stuff…you're so hott." And then I launched myself at him, kissing him hard. And he went along with it, and kissed me back. We sat there doing that for, oh say, three minutes, before I said, "Not bad…Malfoy."

"Not bad yourself, Granger."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Ah look, Narcissa. Young love," said Lucius Malfoy to his beautiful wife, gesturing to the two teenagers making-out at the bar. He took a sip of his Champagne.

"Yes, Lucius darling. It's quite beautiful."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Upstairs, obviously. Why?"

"Come with me there. This party is so…loud. My ears can't stand the noise."

He stood there for about a minute, probably contemplating the options. Finally, he said, "Sure, I'll apparate you there."

And a second later, after that feeling of tugging, I was in a room. It's description I can't remember, as the second I got in there, I kissed him harder than before. I started kissing his neck and pushing him to the bed, while trying to unbutton his shirt. Then I took my shirt off, and lay down on the bed. "Take me," I said.

123456789012345678901234567890

"I wonder where Hermione is," said Ron. He, Ginny and Harry were in the Common Room, sitting in front of the fire.

"Why do you care, Ron? Stop fancying her! She's probably celebrating the death," said Ginny, before breaking out in tears. Harry rubbed her back, cooing her to calm down.

"It's just so horrible," she managed to say between her tears.

"Shhhhhhhh, Ginny. Don't cry. I'm with you."

"But what if that's you next, Harry. Voldemort…wants you dead. What if you die? Are you going to…leave me all alone? If you die… I will never be with anyone else. I promise you…that."

"Don't say things like that. I will never leave you, ever. And if something aver happens to me, I want you to be happy. Even if it means with someone else."

"No! I could…never be happy with someone else. You're the only…only one who can make me happy…Harry," she said, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry just held her tighter, caressing her shoulder.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "I love you with all of me…with every bone in my body."

123456789012345678901234567890

I woke up that morning with the worse headache that I ever had. It felt as if someone had taken an axe and split me head in two. It _hurt!_ I couldn't remember where I was or why I was there. Yesterday seemed like such a blur.

And then it hit me! Dumbledore was murdered, I got drunk and…

**_I HAD SEX WITH MALFOY!_**

****I looked to the side of me. Yep, there he was. The dirty ferret, sleeping right beside me. I slapped him hard across the face, and he woke up abruptly.

"What did you do that for? I was sleeping!" he yelled.

"How…why…What made you think that you could do that to me!"

"Hey Granger, you launched yourself at me. _You_ kissed me, _you_ got drunk, _you_ asked me to have sex with you. It wasn't me who did any of that stuff."

"Well why didn't you stop me then?"

"I had a reputation to keep up! I have a reputation to keep up!" I exclaimed in a low, whispering voice.

"What's that? That you can get any girl to have sex with you? I bet that I'm a prize trophy on the Draco-Malfoy-Hall-of-Fame!"

"That I'm a death eater!" he whispered. "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am! You shouldn't have to do that. I shouldn't have done that. But we both made mistakes, don't deny it."

"Why did you just call me Hermione, not like it can fix what you did?"

_Why did I just call her Hermione?_

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I just heard you. And judging by the look on your face, you heard it too!"

_Crap! She caught me!_

"I don't know. Slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to say. Listen, how are we supposed to get back to Hogwarts without arousing suspicion of any type."

"There's always going to be suspicion, but the trick is just to have an alibi. The Order knows where we were. They know what we are and what we do. So they can't cart us away to Azkaban or anything."

"Oh wow, so reassuring!"

"Well just go back as if nothing happened. They're probably watching the Floo Network in and out of Hogwarts, so we'll just have to fly there."

"Fly!"

"Yes, Granger, fly. If you don't know what _that_ is, it's what wizard do with a-"

"I know what flying is! It's just…I really don't like flying! In fact, I hate it!"

"Well too bad, because that's what we have to do."

And is what made my bad morning worse.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Okay, now Granger, Hogwarts is down there. We're going to try to land in the forest, so that we aren't seen. Can you manage that?"

"Yea, I can do that."

I was sitting on the same broom as my supposed archenemy, who I had drunk sex with last night. Yep, life pretty much sucked.

We landed in the Forbidden Forest, and Snape greeted us when we reached the rim. "At least you two didn't decide to Floo yourselves. The Ministry is now watching twenty-four seven. I'm going to make sure that you two have clear passage to the Great Hall, as I see that you're both wearing your robes."

It was the most that I've ever heard Snape say in one sitting!

123456789012345678901234567890

Breakfast that morning was the same as usual. Eggs, muffins, juices, milk, toast. It was all as usual. Malfoy and I walked into the Great Hall with Snape. That wasn't so usual. I sat at the Gryffindore table, no one next to me. I guess that the rumors had spread all the way to the first-years. Harry gave me a look that said, "I'll speak to you later."

Then I had History of Magic. I was attempting to take notes on Professor Binns' class, when a note was passed to me from Harry. It said:

_What happened last night with the Death Eaters?_

I wanted to reply his letter, but then I thought that it might be risky. Slytherins didn't share the class with us, but I had to be careful, especially nowadays. The Death Eaters don't trust me to wax their wands. It's almost like how most of the Order feels about Snape. But then I thought, "To hell with it!"

**There was Firewhiskey. Got drunk. The rest is private.**

_What happened?_

**You don't want to know.**

_Of course I do! Besides, it can't be that bad. Wait a second! You got drunk!_

**See, that's why I don't want to tell you what happened. You'd have a heart attack, or kill someone. Probably kill someone.**

_That's not true._

**Yeah, it is.**

_Just tell me Hermione. I'm your best friend. There's nothing that you shouldn't tell me. Well there are SOME things, but those are…_

**I had sex with Malfoy.**

_Haha, funny joke! No seriously, what happened._

**I got drunk and threw up on Lucius Malfoy.**

_How is that private?_

**Cuz it's gross. I told you that you didn't need to know.**

_Why would I kill someone?_

**You would kill the bartender for serving me Firewhiskey.**

_I'm not Ron. Well actually if you think about it, he would ask you to tell him who it was. He always wanted to try that!_

**Oh haha! Very witty!**

_What was up with you saying that you had sex with Malfoy?_

**I was so drunk that I snogged him.**

_Ew._

**How do you think I feel about that!**

_I pity you._

**Oh, that's touching.**

_A hint of sarcasm, I see. Angry about something?_

**Just tired. And my head feels like someone took a hammer and hit me on the head with it. Twenty times to be exact.**

_Pity. Feel better._

And then the bell rang for Potions.

123456789012345678901234567890

Potions was pretty much average. Unless you count the fact that I was paired up with Malfoy. Usually that would just be normal, but not under the recent circumstances. We had to make a Wolfsbane Potion – together – and there was this awkwardness that was never there between us.

_So you **do** like her!_

Oh, not you again.

Oh yes, me again. Here to reveal to you the brutal truth- 

Which is once again wrong.

_Oh, you're a smarty, aren't you?_

What do you want?

For you to see that you're crazy in love with Granger, and there's nothing that you can do about it.

Oh goodness. When will you understand that I don't have a crush on her?

_How was it last night?_

Phenomenal! She's quite good, actually. Probably repressed sexual activity coming out.

_See what I mean. You are completely in denial._

**I agree.**

_Who are you?_

Yeah, I was just getting used to this annoying inner voice, and then you came along.

**I'm the normal inner voice, not the psycho you're usually dealing with.**

So do you think that I have a crush on Granger? Are you truly normal?

**Oh you defiantly fancy her.**

_See! I told you!_

Oh brilliant! I have two crazy people inside my head.

_If I'm so crazy, then one, why are you talking to yourself, and two, why do you claim that you don't fancy someone if you can't stop thinking and talking about them. Oh, and by the way, you enjoyed the sex. Think about that._

**He's right, you know. By the way, you should be getting back to your Wolsbane Potion. Poor Granger over there has to do it all herself.**

123456789012345678901234567890

You would think that nothing had happened with all of this normalcy going on. Classes were continuing, teachers were teaching, and students were still in the school. But in truth, Hogwarts was in a crazy state. Classes were the only things left to do to keep the students under control. Meanwhile, the teachers were speaking to High-Up Ministry Officials to figure out what to do with Dumbledore. McGonagall was in charge, since she was Deputy Headmistress. It was assumed that she would be appointed Headmistress within the next two weeks.

Quite a lot of students had been pulled out by their parents, who feared for their children's safety. And who could blame them? Hogwarts was under attack by Death Eaters. The Headmaster – the second-most powerful wizard in the world (second only to the Dark Lord) – was just murdered, and right under everyone's noses. And no one had any idea who had done it! Or so they thought!

I had started to feel strange around Malfoy. It was like, I wanted him around, but when he was near me, I wanted him away. I felt like I couldn't make up my mind. Was I going crazy?

**_You could call it crazy._**

What are you saying?

**_Don't deny it. You like him. You may even love him._**

****Don't be silly. Love is requires knowing the person and…well…loving the person.

**_Notice how you said nothing about like._**

****I keep all opinions, no matter how impossible they are, heard and listened to.

**_That's very smart of you._**

****Thank you.

**_You're much more accepting than Malfoy. I could sure tell you that._**

****Wait a second! How would you know he thinks? How would you know that?

123456789012345678901234567890

And then my mark burned.

**A.N-** Wasn't that a weird chapter! No seriously! It's a messed up chapter. But I was so very hyper when I wrote the majority of it, so vuala(or however you spell it)…

You have the chapter that you've just read. Please, review and tell me what you think. Hopefully you guys have some form of opinion. PLEASE review! I **really** want to know what everyone thinks about my story, and frankly you'd think that I have no readers, because I have so few reviews.


	17. Lay Low

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N-** Hi people! It's me again. Plain, old, boring me. Or not. I don't know. I'm running on three-hour's sleep, so don't blame me if I sound a bit nuts. Oh, and read SingForTheMoment's story Saving Gabriel. It's SO good!

CHAPTER 17-LAY LOW 

The Death Eater's meeting involved just the older ones, but nevertheless we – the student Death Eaters – were obligated to come and "join in on the fun," as one could possibly say it. The Dark Lord wanted a large attack on London to brag about, but not in Diagon Alley. No, he wanted one of epic proportions. He wanted an attack that will be remembered for all time, or for at least quite a few years. Whatever. It wasn't as if I was going to be involved in it. See, normally I would have cared deeply and would have been pathetically but I was a changed girl. Personally, I couldn't care less at the moment. I was too busy thinking.

Classes were seemingly all squeezed together, as were my thoughts. All I could think about was what was going on. By the end of the week, more than half of the remaining student population had left HogwardHogwarts, with many more waiting to go home. All those that remained were those with muggle parents, who had no idea what went on, and those on the side of Dumbledore, who had said to the world that if something happened, Hogwarts should still go on. Professor McGonagall took up the position of Headmistress after a vote of the School Governors.

And then there was Malfoy. After our little…accident – for want of a better word – he started to look at me strangely. That could be understood, though. I mean, seriously, we had sex! And as utterly repulsed and self-conscious and regretful and angry and exposed and sluttish as I felt, I couldn't deny the fact that it was sex – and yes, drunken, unintentional sex, because neither of us could be held accountable for the action – and there was nothing we could do about that. End of story.

Potions class was definitely awkward. You could say that you could have cut the tension with a knife. And everyone in the room at the time could see that, though no one wanted to say it. Why would anyone say that? It wasn't as if Malfoy and I were the best of friends…ever. So what's a bit of tension between two enemies, forced to work together on a Potion?

"Add one newt's eye," I instructed Malfoy, while reading the book. "While stirring counter-clockwise. Then add three drops Merlin's Solution and two fresh ginger root."

Malfoy finished adding in the last root, and I responded, "Okay, now move and let me stir."

"Manners, manners," he chided sardonically, "Always say your pleases and thank-you's when wanting something, Granger."

"Move your bloody arse, Malfoy, _please._"

"Language, Granger? Tsk tsk."

_He is so intolerable._

**You can't deny that.**

_Oh great! Not you again. Just when I thought that you had left me forever…_

**Oh no, Hermione. I'm pretty much here to stay.**

_Oh god._

123456789012345678901234567890

**Isn't Granger hott?**

_Are you out of your mind? Well her ass isn't too bad, I must say._

**See! You do think she's hott! I was right! You've got a little crush on her.**

_No I don't. Shut up._

**If you didn't have a crush on her, then why are you getting so bend out of shape?**

_I DO NOT HAVE A BLOODY CRUSH ON GRANGER. GIVE IT UP ALREADY._

**Denial.**

_Please shut up before I beat your bloody face in._

**How could you beat me if I am you?**

_Oh god._

123456789012345678901234567890

Once or twice I caught Malfoy staring at my ass. I must say, that was just a bit uncomfortable, what with him being Malfoy and I being Hermione Granger. I couldn't forget the fact that it was also my ass, and not another one of his stupid groupies who follow him around like simpering baboons. But that's beside the point. Anyways, I would never confront him about it, because I know that he would deny it ever happening anyways.

And then I caught myself thinking that I wouldn't mind too much if I saw his…before I immediately stopped myself, of course. It was just raging teenage hormones. I was bound to get them sometime, even if it was about the stupid Ferret boy. He wasn't too horrible either as of late, which sucked, because it made this stupid voice come back. It kept saying something about loving Malfoy, which of course is impossible. Who could ever love a…and to think I had almost said Death Eater. Ha! See what I hypocrite I've become? I myself am the one thing that I should so passionately despise.

------------------Draco's POV------------------------

Damn stupid Teenage Raging Hormones! They make me think things about Granger that I would have never thought before. That I shouldn't think in the first place! She's goody-two-shoes Mudblood Gryffindore…well now that she's branded with the mark and all, I can't exactly call her a goody-two-shoes. She's been promoted/demoted to an Apple Polisher. Why do I think of her like that when I see her? I shouldn't. It's not right. But on the plus side, she's not too bad in bed, if you know what I'm saying (wink…wink). She definitely gives good…

123456789012345678901234567890

"Draco, Granger, you two have a problem," said a very bothered Severus Snape.

"What's going on, Professor? Is it something with the Order? Is it something with the Death Eaters?" I asked franticly.

"Calm down Granger," said Malfoy. "Sir, what is it? Is it with the Death Eaters or the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, very calm Malfoy," I muttered quietly.

"I heard that," he said.

"Will you two be quiet! We have a very serious matter at hand. There's been some talking in the Dark Lord's inner circle. They're beginning to get suspicious about you two. The Dark Lord cannot ignore this. You're going to have to lay low for a while."

"As in…"

"None of the Gryffindores, Granger. Less whispering in class like you two have a secret or some information. This is until the talking and doubt die down."

"Are we not supposed to spy on Hogwarts for the Dark Lord? Are we not supposed to keep up the façade that we're bringing useful information to the Death Eaters? If we don't do our 'job' then how can we remain valuable to the Dark Lord?" I ranted loudly.

"Would you prefer to be killed?" the professor asked rhetorically. After there was no response from me, he said, "I didn't think so."

"I would understand why Granger was under suspicion, but what about me?"

"The Dark Lord isn't blind to what's going on at Hogwarts. He knew about the Tri-Wizard Tournament before _you_ did. He would obviously know how often you've been at…whomever's. His Death Eaters aren't stupid."

"We're going to die!" Malfoy shouted. "Oh god! We're going to die! They're going to murder us! I'm too young to die!"

"Oh shut-up! We're not going to die, Malfoy."

"I'm too beautiful to die."

"If you two _lay low_, you won't die." Malfoy then stopped his incessant yelling. "I'll be going now, if you two don't mind. I have some second-year essays that need grading…or a good tutor, now that I think of it." And then he was off.

"What do you make of this, Granger?" he asked me.

"Oh! So now you're asking for _my_ opinion, I see. My, how the tabled have changed. What do you want _my_ opinion for?"

"Oh stop acting like a bitch and answer my question."

"Well you heard Snape. If we just 'lay low' then we won't die. It's pretty simple, really."

"No it's not!" he shouted. "They won't leave us alone. Especially you! They really wouldn't mind killing you. I mean, you're a valuable spy, what with your connections with Harry Potter and whatnot, but you're a…muggleborn."

"And what about you, Mr. High-and-Mighty? What do you think will happen with you? Do you think that they're going to let your betrayal slide just because you're a Malfoy? Ever hear of someone named Regulus Black?"

"In conversation pieces a while ago. Why?"

"He was a Death Eater, from a family as old and 'noble' and pureblood as your own. Maybe even as rich!"

"What your point?"

"He did something or other – I think that he backed out on an order – and was killed. And not even from the Dark Lord!"

"He was my mum's cousin," he muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"He was my mother's cousin! God, how could I forgotten! The name Black sounded so familiar-" _Duh, Sirius Black ring any bells?_

"What if we die?" I asked grimly.

"What do you mean, 'What if we die?' If we die then we'll be dead!" he exclaimed.

"Don't. Even. Joke."


	18. A Note To The Amazing Reviewers

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

Okay this isn't a chapter so don't get excited! This is an author's note, individually thanking each of my reviewers. I've realized that I haven't been responding to any of the amazing reviews I've gotten. That's not very nice! You guys review, getting me to write some more. So now you super people get your due. And by the way, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Blame it on a bad case of Writer's Block. But now I'm cured, so expect a bunch of new chapters…

Josh Frumkin: Thanks! It's always great for a writer to know that she's…great. LOL! Okay, a lot of people have asked the same thing. He's the low-down. IT'S NOT VOLDEMORT PEOPLE! I feel like JKR now:.:smiles:.: It's not the same person either…or is it! I considered that for a while, but it's not the same person. It's not who you think it is either though! READ ON!

SlytherinPrincess189: Okay, so for starters I love your username. It's fantabulous! And thanks for the compliments! I love them!

SingForTheMoment: GRRRRRRRR! You know my secret! OF COURSE Draco has to be rambley…he's the dude version of me! I love Saving Gabriel! It rocks!

DcoD: You're such an awesome reviewer! Reviews like that keep me motivated and keep me going. I'm completely thank-full.

HighLow: Keep reading!

WindWriter17: Ditto above.

Okay…I'm probably not going to have another one of these things. Sorry! I just don't have enough time on my hands! If you have a question or anything that needs addressing to in a review, I'll answer it at the end of a chapter. But if it's something like "I LOVE IT KEEP WRITING!" I'm really appreciative of it, but there's really no answer for it. Everyone who reviews will have their username thingy at the end of chapter, but an answer only comes from a question.

ALWAYS LOVING THE REVIEWER…YOU GUYS ROCK!

LovinLovegood1 (aka Talia)


	19. Thoughts and Lies

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**A.N. VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ:** Okay, this is the new version of this chapter, because the first one had its many numerous problems, such as typos (I wrote "wham" instead of "what"!) and it was too short. **REVIEW!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-THOUGHTS AND LIES 

For the next hour, I really didn't pay much attention to the conversation; until it dawned on me…I was in serious danger. I sat in the Gryffindore Common-Room, sunken into one of the big, soft armchairs and staring into the fire. It didn't matter to me that it was bright, and that it would damage my eyesight, or whatever triviality I usually scold Harry or Ron for. Correction. I _used_ to scold Harry and Ron for.

It was about twelve at night when someone came into the Common Room. I was sitting there for a few hours, and my mind was a bit dazed. I didn't hear them in back of me, until he cleared his throat. I jumped a little, before turning around. "Oh god! You scared me!" I exclaimed quietly. It was Harry.

"Since when have you been so jumpy?"

"Not since tonight," I said grimly.

"Why? What happened? If it was that scum-bag Malfoy, I swear I'll-"

I interrupted him. "It wasn't Malfoy, so cool it! He's on our side, thick-head, in case you don't remember."

"He's still a scum-bag."

"Okay, whatever you want. Lets just change the topic altogether. What's going on with – erm – you and Ginny?"

"Well…" he paused. "Things have been the same as usual." _What else is there to talk about?_

"How' the … you-know-what thing going?" he asked.

"Horrible!"

"Why, 'Mione?" his eyes spoke true concern.

"I can't tell you. That may just kill me…literally."

"I swear to God, I'll _kill_ that stinking ferret with my bear-"

"That won't be necessary! Nothing happened with him. Nothing ever will! Stop threatening to kill him!" Harry just pouted a very (cough…cough) manly pout, which he tried to disguise, to no avail.

123456789012345678901234567890

Meanwhile, in a certain Slytherin Common-Room, Draco Malfoy was slouching over, sitting in an armchair. He was sitting next to his best friend from childhood, Blaise Zabini. He was too staring into the fire, not unlike his opposite…Hermione Granger. "Listen, mate. Everyone knows that you have a…thing for the girl! It's no secret. Everyone saw you go off with her at the Dumbledore's-Demise Party. It's not so bad really."

_Ha! He thinks that I'm melancholy over the mudblood!_

"It's not as if she isn't on our side! She's a Death-Eater, you know, so no one will really object to it. You're parents wouldn't want you to _marry_ her, but that shouldn't really be a thought in your mind. Unless it is, and so I would have to say that you can push your parents about doing anything if it's for 'the benefit of Draco.'"

"It's not about Granger!" the blonde Slytherin exclaimed.

"She's not so bad looking either. I can see why you like her so much. And you said that she's not so bad in bed. Don't get so uptight about-"

Malfoy interrupted him. "_IT'S NOT ABOUT GRANGER!_" he exclaimed very loudly.

"Oh," Zabini said, beat down and blushing. "My bad!" Malfoy laughed. "If it's not about _her_, then what is it? Or should I say who is it?"

He laughed again. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about the coming Holidays. I think that I'll get a new broom, but I'll never really know."

"Okay, well if you're not miserable, I'll just be…erm…going to sleep," said Zabini, not truly believing his best friend's explanation, and getting tired of trying to press it out of him. Malfoy just kept staring at the fire.

At the other side of the common room, a certain Pansy Parkinson sat, watching the two Slytherins, and listening to their funny conversation. Except it wasn't too funny for her. There's something about unrequited love that can drive a girl mad.

123456789012345678901234567890

It was Potions class, the first class of the day. I, who was usually so on top of things, was literally on top of things. I almost fell asleep right in the middle of the class. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before, which obviously disrupted my output in class. Though from across the room, it looked as if Malfoy was having the same problems as me. Obviously the disturbing information received the night before was having the same toll on him as it did on me.

I sat next to Sally-Anne Perks – a rather plain Hufflepuff, but not stupid – who could tell that I wasn't me usual self. She actually looked a bit scared to sit next to me, but I assumed it was my overzealous façade, for want of a better word. So I just ignored it, and tried my best to achieve the perfect sleeping drought. Quite ironic, really. I'm assigned a Sleeping Drought when I'm tired as a … well… whatever gets tired.

Neville was meanwhile failing miserably at the Potion, as usual. He was fumbling all over his work, and I wanted to help him. So I did. I inconspicuously walked over there, and fixed it up for him. I hated to see such a great, brave, loyal person (a.k.a. a Gryffindore) fail Potions.

"If Snape catches you-" he started.

"Don't worry; he won't. Now just try to add it in as slowly as possible, so that you can count the exact amount. If you put in too much of this, the Potion will explode," I explained before walking back to me seat. Unfortunately, both Snape and Parkinson saw me, and that couldn't be good. Parkinson is one of the Death Eaters at Hogwarts.

123456789012345678901234567890

"My lord, the mudblood Granger is a traitor to us all. She helps the Gryffindores she pretends to hate," reported the pug-like Pansy Parkinson.

"And what about Draco?" asked Voldemort tonelessly. He gave the impression that he really didn't care, but deep down, he hated it with all that existed of him when one of his ranks abandoned his…cause.

"I…I'm not sure. He didn't seem as happy about the death of Dumbledore as the rest of us. He seems…smitten by the mudblood," said Parkinson, not to happy to badmouth her beloved Draco.

"Are you sure?" There was a pause on the female Death Eater's part. Voldemort threw a quick Crucio towards her, before asking the question once more, in the same toneless yet menacing voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good. We have to dispose of the two traitors." Parkinson turned around so that the Dark lord couldn't see her shed a tear for Draco.

**A.N-** Okay, I know that I said that I would update after New Years (in 2006 YAY!) but I couldn't resist. I was finished so quickly, and why bother making everyone wait? So hopefully I'll get in another chapter before the year is up (although there's only 3 more days left and I have an essay to edit and type and a practice regent to not only start but also finish…grrrrrr) **REVIEW!**

**SingForTheMoment:** Well maybe THIS one will be worth waiting for…hmmmmm. And thanks, this website really helps me practice writing.


	20. The Fate of Destiny

THE ORDER OF DECEIT 

**AN:** Hey guys! It's me again, with my fantastic story. Hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER NINETEEN-THE FATE OF DESTINY 

"What are you doing, Draco?" asked Crabbe, who was watching the blonde Slytherin do his Transfiguration homework.

_Must I constantly have to deal with these idiots?_

"Transfig homework. Maybe if you two-" he pointed his thumb at Crabbe and Goyle, "would pay any shred of attention, you would be able to do this useless homework."

"Oh," said Goyle stupidly. "Could we use your answers?"

"No you idiots! I'm practicing! You have to do the fucking spells!" he groaned.

"Having some difficulties?" asked Zabini from the couch.

"They're great muscle, these two, but really lacking in the brains department," said Malfoy obviously. It didn't matter if they were right next to him, because they were too stupid to fully get what he was saying.

"Naw, that one wasn't obvious," responded Zabini, dripping with sarcasm. He laughed. "So…how's it going with Granger?"

Malfoy cuffed his best friend playfully. "You mean the mudblood?"

"Yeah, that one! So how are you and bushy-brains going? You-" he made a crude gesture with his hands, "yet?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

_Oh, god. Has everyone gone crazy?_

No. You're just in horrible denial. Give it up. You like her.

_Not you again._

Didn't you miss me? Now I'm offended.

_Good. Maybe then you'll go away._

**SARCASM.** Maybe you'll learn it's finer aspects one day.

_And to think that I was safe from you and you're stupidity._

You're never safe. Don't say I never warned you.

123456789012345678901234567890

I sat in the library that evening, after dinner. It seemed so long ago that I sat here, and heard the fake conversation that changed my life. It seemed like almost destiny that I should be here, at this moment. I don't know how, but fate works in strange ways. When I find out that my life may be in danger, I wind up going to where it all started. Ironic, isn't it?

And then I started to cry. Luckily I was hidden from plain sight, or I would have been in some serious trouble.

123456789012345678901234567890

"I wonder where Hermione has gotten to," said Harry, concerned for his threatened best friend.

"Who cares!" exclaimed his girlfriend Ginny.

"You can't honestly say that you're not worried for her! She's still Hermione! It's not as if she's dead!"

"Oh, but there is where you're wrong. She's dead to me, and she should be dead to you. I'm starting to worry about you. It isn't right that you should sympathize with a _Death Eater,_" she said, emphasizing the words "Death Eater."

"What if she's not a Death Eater?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Have you _seen_ her wrist! I don't know about you, but that mark isn't one someone innocent typically gets. Personally, I think that we should report her to the Order."

"Tried that. Didn't work," said Ron from the couch. You could tell that he was uncomfortable in this situation and conversation.

"Oh, well hopefully she gets what she deserves. Her and her stupid little fucking boyfriend, Malfoy. Maybe Voldemort will-"

"Shut up! Just shut it, Ginny!" yelled Harry.

"What's gotten into you, Harry?"

"How could you wish anything like that on anyone? It's horrible! You're horrible! That's so disgusting! I barely wish death on Lucius Malfoy, the scumbag! And you want someone that was one of your best friends to die with excruciating pain!"

"That's just the reason. She was one of my best friends. That's even worse. She did the ultimate sin; betrayal."

"You don't know anything, so don't speak," said Harry angrily.

_This is the worst I ever got with Ginny, but she's being a bitch. She deserves this, right? Then why does everything seem so wrong?_

123456789012345678901234567890

"Seat for two?" asked Malfoy in the nicest way I've ever seen him.

"Ummmm…sure. Forgive me for being…erm…distrustful, but what are you doing here? And why are you being so nice?" I asked, wary of his actions.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. But I have the feeling that somehow or another, we're going to end up in the caves again."

"So?"

"So maybe it might be nice to…erm…"

"You felt a bit scared about what's going to happen?" I injected, smiling at the sudden blush that spread across his face. It was something that looked good on him, unlike Ron, who looked like a bloody radish every time he got embarrassed. I could tell that Malfoy was at a complete loss for words, which seemed impossible.

"At a loss for words, Malfoy? I take it then that I'm right," I said, smirking a bit, which is a bit out of character for me, but Malfoy has just been rubbing off on me.

"Is that a smirk I see, Granger? I've been rubbing off on you now, haven't I?" asked Malfoy rhetorically, smirking.

What is it about his smirk that is so sexy? It looks good on him, though it may seem arrogant at times. I gave him a smile before realizing…

Was I flirting with him? No! That isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to have a happily-ever-after with Ron, and grow up, and have lots of little redheaded children with big hair and a love for both Quidditch and Learning. Okay, so that sounds a bit weird, and creepy, but that's how it's supposed to be! Damn it!

So I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I ran for it, straight to the dorm and onto my bed. I wanted to sleep those thoughts away. Or at least let them become drowned out by Lavender's horrible snoring. If that couldn't shut something up, then nothing could. Except for maybe Ron's.

123456789012345678901234567890

_What is it about Granger that just makes me want to kiss her, or talk to her or Romance her? Is it some spell? She's smart…she could whip up a love potion no problem._

It's love.

_No it's not! I don't even like her._

And that's why you came to the library just to talk to her. Why you sat down with her and, alert the presses, flirted.

_Stop being stupid._

Something is happening. Don't deny it. Don't ignore it.

_ Why don't you stop being a moron?_

It's in the job.

123456789012345678901234567890

I woke up early the next day, so that I could just drown my life away in a relaxing bath. I wanted to scrub away my sins, and what better place than in the Prefect's bathroom? I filled up the tub with water and lavender-scented bubbles, and sank my whole body into the water. Being such a large pool-like thing, I tried to swim. I swam for about ten seconds until I had to come up for air. My bare arms came first from the water, followed by my head. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the accursed mark, with its demonic skull-and-snake.

"_Ay me_," I said, still staring at my arm. "The bane of existence still upon the arm." I guess you could say that I was just a bit Romeo-and-Juliet. This is the part where the dashing Romeo would intervene, but I never said that I needed one.

**A.N:** **PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! **Reviews are so important. They motivate me, and make me want to put in a chapter faster. I love hearing what you have to say, whether good or bad. So **PLEASE REVIEW!**

SingForTheMoment: Yeah I know! I fixed it up and added new stuff! And yeah, I know my spelling sucks! Hopefully it's improved though.


	21. That Will Do Just Fine

**A.N:** I've realized that so many people have read the last chapter without reviewing, so I would just like to say that I won't put in my next update unless I got 5 reviews for the chapter. Which will totally suck, because I'm ending with a major cliffie.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THAT WILL DO JUST FINE 

Breakfast was ordinary. No one spoke to me. I ate in silence. At first I cried; this hadn't happened since the first two months of my first year, and even then Neville spoke to me once or twice to be nice. But whatever. You get used to it after a while.

123456789012345678901234567890

Breakfast was ordinary. Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces as best they could. Blaise was bragging about some girl he nailed the night before. Pansy bragged about this girl she nailed the night before, and then this guy she did afterwards. Really, that girl is bloody scary. But then, she turned around and looked at my funny, as if she wasn't going to see me again or something. And when I looked at the staff table, Professor Snape wasn't there. Something odd was definitely happening.

I opened the latter that had come, and was sitting by my plate.

_Draco,_

_Get Granger and meet me in my office. _

_Professor Snape_

123456789012345678901234567890

"Well Professor, what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You two have a major emergency on your hands. The Death Eaters are coming today to get you, and to kill you."

"The caves," muttered Malfoy.

"Pardon?"

"The caves are the safest place to go," said Malfoy weakly. "No-one except for us three knows of their existence – I hope," he said, glaring at me.

"I would never tell," I replied honestly.

"I'll make a portkey," said Snape. "And I warn you – don't leave."

123456789012345678901234567890

We landed on the stone floors of The Caves. We were right back to were we started. "Well Granger, now what?" asked Malfoy.

"Well don't look at me. This is your place; I'm just living in it," I said, smiling weakly.

"Wow Granger, you decide to crack a joke now. We are going to have to stay here god-knows-how-long, with just each other for company – Merlin help me – and you make a joke."

"Like you said; we **are** going to be a here for a long time, so I'd might as well make the best of it, as should you."

"Oh stop being so bloody optimistic, Granger. Say how you really think. I know you're dying to bitch about this bloody arrangement."

"Okay fine. This is what I think. This was a stupid arrangement, as we'll probably wind up murdering each other or something. And you are a fake?"

"A fake?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I know that you're scared inside. You're afraid that Voldemort will find you. Or worse; your father. And you're afraid that you'll be killed. You don't fool me as well as you fool others. Do you want to know why?"

"Why Granger?" asked Malfoy sarcastically. "Tell me…I'm _dying_ to find out."

"It's because secretly you're just like me. You're just as scared. You hide behind this false façade to mask you're true feelings. You pretend that you don't feel anything – especially fear – but that's a lie."

"You're crazy, Granger," he said, less confident than before.

"Oh really. I seriously doubt that. Where is my 'room'? Same as last time, I suppose."

"Yeah. You know you're way around. Get yourself acquainted."

123456789012345678901234567890

I sat down at the table for lunch, staring off into space as I ate absentmindedly. I guess it hadn't hit me yet that I was a wanted woman. The Death Eaters wanted me dead. My friends – and no doubt most of the Order – thought that I was a traitor. There was one word to describe my predicament – trapped.

As I ate my simple lunch, Malfoy came to join me. I could tell that this was entirely out-of-character and awkward for him. I could see that I wanted to say something. "Erm…Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked, not looking up from my daze.

"Well..I…"

"Oh spit it out!" I exclaimed, looking at him.

"You're right! There, I said it."

There was this awkward silence at that point. "Good that you know it," I said. "Truce?"

"What!"

"You heard me, Malfoy. I know you did. And so I ask you again. Truce?" After I got no response, I said, "Well if we want to co-exist, we're going to have to stop trying to bite each other's heads off, if you know what I mean."

After a few second's hesitation, he said, "Fine, but don't expect me to get soft, or start loving muggles or anything stupid like that."

"That will do just fine, Malfoy. That will do just fine," I replied, returning to my lunch.

A.N- Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just put in this new story, and I wanted to put in a bunch of chapters and get some reviews before I put in this chapter. It's also a Draco/Hermione, and if anyone wants to read it, it's called A Love Before Their Time. Somehow, I have only five chapters, and yet it has 20 reviews. This story has 20 chapters (counting this one…yet I know it says 21 chapters) but it only has 15 reviews. How sad! 

**SingForTheMoment-** You had better review, you evil…person!


End file.
